Un gout de vengeance
by O-DemonKill-O
Summary: Sandor Clegane se souviendra de se qu'est le gout de la vengeance. Avec Myra, il traversera des épreuves compliquées et ensemble il vaincrera de se qui se dresse sur leur chemin.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Sandor Clegane avait était ramener dans un camp de personne libre, c'était un vielle homme qui l'avait recueillie pour le soigner de ses blessures. Son fémur était sorti et son épaule déboité.

Cela faisait deux mois que Sandor ne s'était pas lever de son lit, il avait surtout beaucoup dormit. Une chose était sure, il n'avait pas pris de bain depuis longtemps.

Quand il se réveilla il était allongé dans un lit dans une pièce sombre. Il y avait une fenêtre en face de lui mais des volets semblaient renfermer la lumière. Sandor se rappela soudainement ce qui c'était passé, Brienne de Torse l'avait battu et Arya était partie seule.

Sandor se redressa difficilement dans son lit cherchant une meilleur position, quand il parvint à se mettre assis il retrouva peu à peu ses esprits.

Il regarda les alentours cherchant sur quoi il pourrait s'aider pour se lever, malgré qu'il avait eu des traitements, Sandor ressentait encore la douleur dans sa jambe. Enfin il posa ses pieds sur le sol froid et s'appuya sur la petite table qui était à coter de son lit.

Enfin sur ses jambes il se redressa de toute sa hauteur, il avait encore ses vieux habile qu'il gardait en dessous de son armure, un haut vert et un pantalon brun. Il leva son pied pour avancer mais la douleur le stoppa le laissant tomber au sol.

Dans un fracas Sandor se rattrapa tant qu'il pouvait sur les objets qui l'entourait, il se mit coucher sur une hanche et regarda sa jambe, elle tremblait tant la douleur était insurmontable.

Sandor prit une grande inspiration puis ferma les yeux en pinçant ses lèvres. Soudain il entendit des voix derrière la porte qui se rapprochait.

« J'ai entendu du bruit ! »Cria un homme.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit laissant la lumière du jour entrer dans la pièce. Sandor referma les yeux, éblouie.

Deux hommes l'aidèrent à se relever et à s'assoir sur son lit. Sandor souffla en transpirant dans la douleur.

« Tous va bien ? »Demanda l'un des hommes en posant une main sur son épaule.

Sandor ne dit rien mais hocha la tête. Il mit sa main sur le lit et souffla encore plus fort, était-il condamné à rester ainsi jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ?

Soudain un homme aux cheveux gris et un collier doré en forme de soleil s'approcha de lui et lui tendit un verre. Sandor le regarda avec méfiance, puis prit le verre et bu.

Sandor senti soudain ses paupières se refermer. C'était certainement du lait de pavot qu'on lui avait donné. Après un long sommeil réparateur, Sandor se réveilla les jambes engourdie, les volets était ouvert et de l'air frai entrait dans sa chambre.

Sandor regarda atour de lui et se demanda ou se trouvait-il. Soudain il vit que la porte d'entrer était ouverte. Et à coter de son lit avait deux long morceau de bois avec un poignet, la plupart du temps c'est les mestres qui fabriquait ce genre de chose, Sandor en avait vue chez Mestre Paycelle quand il était encore à Port-Real.

Il prit alors les deux morceaux de bois et s'aida pour marcher. Il sorti enfin à l'extérieur. Quand il fut à l'extérieur, des plaines à perte de vues entourait les alentours, il y avait plein de personne construisant des maisons. Ils fabriquaient certainement un village pour eux.

L'herbe était bien verte et une brise légère rasait le sol faisant briller chaque brin d'herbe au soleil.

Sandor prit une grande inspiration, puis se demanda si ou se trouvait-il. Il ne reconnaissait pas les alentours, mais il n'était pas loin de là où il était tombé pour protéger Arya Stark.

Il reposa les yeux sur le village en construction et aperçut qu'il y avait des bancs autour d'une grande table ou des femmes coupait en morceau des légumes. Sandor se rappela alors comment à telle point il avait faim.

Soudain l'homme qui lui avait donné du lait de pavot s'approcha de lui d'un air serein.

« Content de te voir sur pied ! Dit-il amicalement. Alors, ses trucs marchent vraiment ? Demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt les deux morceaux de bois ou Sandor s'appuyait dessus pour rester debout.

-On dirait bien. Répondit simplement Sandor en plissant les yeux illuminé par le soleil.

-Allez vient, je vais te montrer le village. » Dit le vieille homme en posant une main dans le dos de Sandor.

Les deux hommes marchaient tranquillement dans l'herbe à travers la foule qui transportait différent matériaux.

« Je vais te présenter la personne qui ta fabriquer ses trucs là. » Dit-il en pointant du doigt un endroit au loin.

Sandor ne dit pour le moment et s'avança en silence. Il mourrait d'envie de quitter ses morceaux de bois qui le rendait vulnérable. Le vieil homme montra alors une grande table ou les femmes coupaient auparavant des légumes.

Sandor senti à nouveau son ventre gargouiller en voyant cette nourriture alléchante. L'homme le stoppa alors devant le stand de nourriture.

« Tu tombes juste bien, le diner est prêt ! »Dit-il en faisant sonner une cloche juste à coter.

Le vielle homme prit alors le bol de Sandor et s'assit avec lui sur un tronc à coter du stand. Sandor posa ses bout de bois sur le coter et pris le bol, il observa un instant l'homme qui commençait à manger. Sandor fit de même aussitôt, il n'allait pas rester là à s'éterniser sur des questions.

Bientôt une femme aux cheveux brun et un peu emmêler s'approcha d'eux un bol en main.

« Ah Anonda ! Dit le vieil homme en faisant signe à la dame de s'approcher. J'allais te présenter justement. Dit-il en faisant allusion à Sandor qui lui ne prêta pas attention, trop occuper à manger.

-Je vois que le nouveau s'y fait vite à notre nourriture. » Railla-t-elle le regardant un sourcil lever.

Sandor la regarda du coin de l'œil puis continua son repas.

« Alors elles marchent ? » Demanda la femme regardant toujours Sandor d'un air agressif parlent des morceaux de bois.

Sandor leva les yeux vers elle et s'arrêta de manger. Il la regarda un instant dans les yeux, elle le regardait avec tellement de méchanstée et de dégout.

« Oui, très bien. Répondit froidement Sandor ne la quittant pas des yeux.

-Bien, t'ira dire merci à Myra! Grinça-t-elle avant de se lever et de partir.

-Anonda est très… réserver. Hésita le vieil homme quand elle partit.

-Je vois. Dit Sandor continuant son repas.

-Nous irons voir Myra plus tard, pour le moment je dois te raconter comment je t'ai retrouvé et amener ici ! » Dit-il une touche d'excitation dans sa voix.

Les deux hommes finissaient leurs plats puis le vieil homme emmena Sandor dans la forêt pour parler dans le calme.

« Quand je t'ai trouvé je pensais que tu étais mort avec toutes les bestioles qui te tournait autour, je voulais t'enterrer pour que tu reposes en paix, quand tu t'es mis à toussé. Je me suis dit que tu étais certainement quelqu'un de très important pour que tu sois encore en vie. Les deux hommes marchaient tranquillement dans la forêt sur un petit chemin qui longeait la rivière. Quand je t'aie mis sur la charrette j'ai cru que t'était mort, mais non t'était encore là. Puis quand je t'ai amené dans le camp, il faisait déjà noir. Je ne savais pas si je pourrais te soigner mais c'est là que tu m'as regardé. » L'homme s'arrêta de marcher puis se tourna face à Sandor, il posa sa main sur son épaule puis lui jeta un sourire.

La rivière gazouillait à coter d'eux ainsi que le chant des oiseaux.

« Je t'est posé dans un lit et je suis allé chercher quelque bandage, et quand je suis revenu, Myra était déjà en mouvement. Elle te soignait avec t'en de d'détermination. L'homme s'arrêta un instant puis baissa les yeux au sol un sourire sur ses lèvres puis il poursuivit. Elle t'a fabriqué ses morceaux de bois quand elle a entendu que tu avais tenté de te lever l'autre soir. » L'homme se remis à marcher suivi de Sandor dans la petite forêt tranquille.

« Je pense que Myra t'apprécie contrairement à Anonda, elle, elle a plus tendance à agresser les nouveau pour les prévenir qu'elle est là, c'est sa façon de dire bonjour ! Ricana l'homme.

-J'entends beaucoup de chose au sujet de cette Myra, mais pour le moment je ne l'ai pas vue. Dit Sandor regardant le sol pour ne pas trébucher pas encore habituer à cette marche.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, elle, elle ta déjà vue. »Dit-il en souriant.

Sandor se demanda ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

« Myra est notre guérisseuse, c'est la seule capable de nous soigner. Continua le vieil homme. Et elle est très bonne chasseuse. » Soudain une flèche passa à quelque centimètre du visage de Sandor et du vieil homme les stoppant dans leurs marche.

La flèche était passé devant leur visage, le vieil homme se retourna de là ou venait la flèche, Sandor suivi son regard et aperçut quelqu'un au loin portant un foulard sur le bas de son visage.

La personne avait l'arc pointer sur eux, soudain d'un mouvement souple il lâcha la flèche transperçant une biche qui passait derrière les deux hommes. Sandor regarda la bête tomber au sol des yeux écarquiller.

Il était impressionner, mais comme il le disait souvent les archers était des hommes sans couilles. La force de la flèche avait complètement transpercé la biche.

L'homme avec le foulard s'approcha d'eux et ne dit pas un mot.

« Myra je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas faire ça ! Tu veux que je meure d'une crise cardiaque ?! Cria l'homme les sourcils froncés.

-Je vous signale qu'on vous entend dans tous les environs de la forêt ! Au lieu de glousser comme un grand père tu devrais être en train d'aider les autres ! Dit-elle en retirant son foulard.

-Oh… L'homme soupira lentement la scrutent du regard.

-Contente de vous voir debout, ser. Dit-elle en s'inclinant avec respect.

-Je ne suis pas chevalier. Répondit Sandor en se crispant d'agacement.

-Je le pensais, avec la taille de votre armure, j'ai mis quelque heures à essayer de trouver comment sa s'enlevait. Et je ne parle pas du poids ! Dit-elle en craquant son dos.

-Et toi Myra, tu ne devrais pas être en train de soigner les malades du camp ? Demanda le vieil homme un sourcil lever.

-Commença ? Demanda-t-elle perplexe.

-Les malades Myra ! Insista-t-il.

-Oui merci je sais ce que c'est un malade, heureusement sinon pourquoi je serais la guérisseuse. Soupira-t-elle en regardant les alentours.

-Alors que-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il les bras croisé sur sa poitrine.

-Je suis venu chercher de la bile de souri, de la mousse, des graines de pavot et du glouteron. Dit-elle content sur ses doigts. Puis je vous ai entendu, je suis venu vous retrouver et là j'ai vu la biche, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait mètre du gibier en plus dans la réserve.

-Tu as bien fait. Dit l'homme la regardant avec plus de douceur dans son regard.

-Je vais aller ramener ma prise et mes ingrédients. Finit-elle par déclarer en s'approchant de la biche.

-C'est étrange Myra, je ne t'ai pas vue manger avant. Dit-il d'un ton soupçonneux. Tu n'étais pas par hasard en train de chasser à la place ? Demanda-t-il sachant quelque chose de plus qu'elle.

-Non. Je te l'ai dit je chassai, les baies. »Dit-elle tirant sa prise.

L'homme soupira puis invita Sandor à le suivre. Il longeait toujours le court d'eau ou des poissons nageaient calmement. Sandor jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers la femme qui avait pris la biche sur ses épaules.

Enfin les deux hommes étaient de nouveau dans le camp qui était un peu plus calme. Le vieil homme regarda en silence les gens travailler cherchant une faille dans leurs travaille.

Sandor lui regardait les plaines vertes qui brillaient toujours sous la légère brise. Il entendit soudain un cheval venir au grand galop, c'était Myra sur son cheval la biche accrocher à l'arrière. Elle avait aussi un sac de garniture autour de la taille, là où elle devait certainement ranger ses graines.

« Allez viens, tu vas un peu te reposer. »Proposa le vieil homme le dirigeant vers la petite maison.

La nuit tombait lentement, et le vieil homme avait fait un feu dans la cheminer. Il avait même apporté un repas pour Sandor et à boire. Sandor ne ripostait pas à ce que l'on lui donnait.

« C'est la biche que Myra à attraper tout à l'heure. »Dit l'homme en le regardant mangé.

Sandor fini vite son assiette et bu une gorgé. Quand une douleur vint dans sa jambe, il ne pouvait plus supporter d'être cloué au lit tous les jours.

Le vieil homme sorti et alla dormir lui aussi dans la pièce à coter. Sandor regarda par la fenêtre en face de lui, la lune brillait très fort, et pas un seul nuage ne passait devant la lune.

Soudain, alors qu'il était concentré sur la lune sa porte s'ouvrit. Myra était entrée. Elle avait posé un sac en peau sur la table au centre. Elle se retourna face à lui un morceau de tissu en main.

Elle vint s'assoir au bord du lit et lança un regard ver Sandor, puis elle prit sa jambe et tapota le tissu imbibé d'alcool. Sandor serra les poings au contact du tissu sur sa peau.

« Tu as de la chance qu'il t'est trouvé. » Dit la femme calmement.

Sandor la regarda un instant, il se demandait d'où elle venait pour savoir autant de chose sur les remèdes.

« Comment tu sais pour tous les remèdes ? Demanda Sandor entre deux grognements de douleur.

-Je l'ai appris seule. Dit-elle ne le regardant pas dans les yeux.

-Et pour les baies ? Je n'ai jamais entendu dire que toutes ses baies soit bonnes.

-Cà dépend de la façon d'on tu les utilises et contre quoi. Dit-elle en renversant à nouveau de l'alcool sur le tissu. Le gouteron ser contre les morsures, la bile de souri aide à faire partir les tiques et les graines de pavot tu dois connaître. »Dit-elle en se levant pour fouiller de nouveau quelque chose dans sa sacoche.

Elle revint avec du fil et une aiguille, elle s'approcha de sa jambe et le regarda. Sandor ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait en tête avec ces objets, il n'avait pas de plaie ouverte pourtant.

Puis elle finit par commencer à coudre le pantalon de Sandor, il fut surpris un moment. Elle était en train de refermer le trou dans son pantalon ou son fémur était sorti.

Sandor pris une inspiration et soupira d'ennuie. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait rester là dans cette chambre couché sans rien pouvoir faire.

« Quand je pourrais marcher à nouveau ? Demanda Sandor la regardant.

-Ça c'est à toi d'en décider, tu es capable de te sentir capable ou pas. Dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux un air surpris. Te sen tu près ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

-Je verrais demain. Dit Sandor espèrent qu'il le pourrait.

-Bien, je viendrais demain à l'aube dans ce cas. »Dit-elle avant de rassembler ses affaires et de sortir de la pièce.

Sandor soupira, enfin il était seul, il pouvait enfin se reposer et espérer que demain tous se passe comme il le pense.

Le lendemain matin à l'aube Myra était dans la pièce, elle était appuyée contre la table au centre de la pièce. Sandor dormait encore et gémissait dans son sommeil.

Myra s'avança vers lui et posa un morceau de tissu mouiller d'eau froide, il avait de la fièvre et sa plaie c'était rouverte alors qui dormait. Le vieil homme de la veille entra dans la pièce et écouta le rapport de Myra. Il regarda pensivement Sandor gémissent pendant qu'il dormait.

« Je pense qu'il devrais rester allongé quelque temps, il risque d'aggraver les chose en essayant de bouger. » Dit le vieil homme regardant Myra.

Sandor gémit au son de leurs vois mais ne se réveillait toujours pas.

« Mais on ne va pas le garder éternellement ici ? Il meurt d'envie de pouvoir remarcher dehors. On ne peut pas lui privé ça ? »Myra avait raison, Sandor ne supporterait pas de rester enfermer aussi longtemps dans la pièce.

Le vieil homme soupira d'agacement cherchant une solution. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vague.

« Je sais ce qu'on va faire. Déclara l'homme ses yeux illuminer par une idée soudaine. Il n'a qu'à t'accompagner pendant tes cueillettes ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Quoi ?! Lâcha soudainement Myra les yeux larges.

-Oui, comme ça, ça me permettra d'avoir un œil sur toi. Dit-il toujours soupçonneux.

-Mais pourquoi ?! Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Cracha-t-elle les yeux brulant de fureur.

-Bien sûr que si, mais ça me rassura quelque part que tu ne sois plus toute seule dans la forêt. » Un silence se posa dans la pièce.

Myra ne voulais plus répondre sachant que ça ne servirait à rien de négocier avec lui.

Elle s'assit alors sur une chaise dans un coin croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine regardant le sol. Le vieil homme lui attendait une réponse.

« Très bien. Grinça-t-elle. Mais je te préviens, tu n'as plus le droit de m'interdire de chasse ! Dit-elle le pointant du doigt.

-Très bien, très bien. Soupira-t-il.

-Je l'emmène se matin, dès qu'il se réveille, je partirais avec lui dans la forêt sud.

-Bien. »L'homme se détourna d'elle et regarda Sandor.

Il sorti de la pièce refermant la porte derrière lui, Myra soupira d'agacement puis jeta un coup d'œil ver Sandor gémissent toujours sur son lit.

Soudain il se réveilla en sursaut, Myra tourna les yeux vers lui et se leva près de lui. Elle fronça les sourcils puis se tourna dos à lui.

« Je t'ai apporté de nouveau habiles, mais les et rejoint moi dehors. »Dit-elle froidement avant de sortir.

Sandor la regarda sortir de la pièce perplexe, que c'était-il passé pour qu'elle soit dans cet état ? Il s'en fichait pas mal, mais si elle devait être désagréable avec lui il n'allait pas garder son calme très longtemps.

Sandor se mit sur pied et jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Le soleil était à peine levé et des rayures sillonnaient le ciel. Sandor était heureux de pouvoir de balader un peu plus longtemps aujourd'hui.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Sandor Clegane plissa les yeux quand le soleil levant éclaira le ciel. Myra était sur le coter de la maison un pied poser sur le mur fixant le magnifique spectacle naturel. Sandor avait mis les habilles qu'elle lui avait apporté, ils étaient à la bonne taille.

Myra ne l'avait toujours pas vue, mais pour le moment elle observait le paysage. Certain des villageois c'était déjà mis au travail. Myra tourna enfin la tête vers lui et le regarda en silence.

« Prêt ? Demanda-t-elle se mettant face à Sandor.

-Je pense que je n'ai pas le choix si je veux un jour remarcher.

-Et oui. Soupira-t-elle tournant son regard sur deux hommes qui s'approchait d'eux.

-Myra, on aurait besoin de toi un moment. Anonda est tombé malade. » Dit-il la regardant avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Myra les scruta durement du regard, elle s'avança vers eux les sourcils froncées et les yeux plissées. Elle sentait que quelque chose était louche. Elle fit un pas en arrière avant de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Qu'elle aille se foutre sa maladie là où je le crois ! Railla-t-elle d'un ton colérique. Pour le moment j'ai d'autre chose à faire de plus important, je dois m'occuper du nouveau. » Dit-elle en poussant lentement Sandor ses mains dans son dos.

Sandor la regarda un instant ne sachant pas ce qu'elle cherchait à faire.

« Et n'hésite surtout pas à aller lui dire ce que je viens de dire. » Dit-elle vers l'un des deux hommes.

Elle partit enfin avec Sandor dans la forêt, elle n'avait pas encore dit un mot depuis qu'ils avaient échappé au deux homme. Elle se retourna enfin vers Sandor.

« Je suis désoler que tu aies assisté à cette situation. Dit-elle. Anonda et moi nous-nous n'entendons pas trop.

-J'ai vue pire que ta petite dispute avec ses gars. Grogna Sandor, lui il avait vu la guerre.

-Une fois tu verras ça ne sera plus que des petites disputes de ce genre. Je les écraserais tous. Railla-t-elle se remettant en route.

-Tu veux dire qui par tous ? Demanda Sandor soupçonneux. Il c'était arrêter cherchant des réponses chez la femme.

-Quoi toi aussi tu vas t'y mettre ?! Dit-elle se retournant face à lui un regard froid.

-Tu me rappelle étrangement quelqu'un quand tu t'énerve. Dit Sandor en laissant échapper un rire étouffé.

-Et sa te fait rire ?! Dit-elle en s'approchant de lui. Tu as de la chance que notre chef tien à toi, je t'aurais mis en pièce. Dit-elle sa mâchoire ressortant.

-Je n'attends que de voir ça. » Dit Sandor son regard sombre plongeant dans ses yeux.

La femme cligna des yeux puis recula d'un pas ne s'attendant pas à affronter quelqu'un.

« Je te casserai en deux avec une main. Lâcha sarcastique Sandor voulant énerver la femme.

-Ne me chercher pas ! Dit-elle le pointant du doigt. Nous devons ramener des baies médicinales au plus vites. » Dit-elle pour changer de conversation.

Sandor sentait qu'elle avait peur de lui, sa se voyait dans ses yeux et dont la façon elle le regardait.

« Pourquoi as-tu amené ton arc, je pensais que tu n'avais pas le doit de chasser pendant que tu cueillais ? Demanda Sandor en la suivant.

-T'es toi ou je te coupe la langue et la balance aux loups ! Cracha-t-elle du venin dans sa voix.

-Je savais bien que les arcs c'était fait que pour les femmes. Railla Sandor repensant à l'homme qui l'avait pointé de son arc lorsque qu'il avait été fait prisonnier des sans bannière.

-Et moi je savais que les hommes comme vous, une fois blesser son irréparable. »Dit-elle en accélérant le pas.

Sandor s'arrêta à nouveau et souffla quelque seconde, il n'en pouvait plus, elle allait beaucoup trop vite pour lui qui venait à peine de remarcher.

Elle s'arrêta alors à nouveau et attendit qu'il reprenne son souffle.

« Aller courage, ça va grimper un peu. »Myra c'était mis à coter de Sandor et l'avait aidé à se lever en enroulant son bar sous les siens.

Sandor s'appuya le plus possible sur sa jambe gauche pour avancer, Myra ne disait plus rien, concentré à ne pas trébucher. Enfin ils atteignirent le sommet, ils étaient au bord d'un ravin. Elle le regarda un instant puis le lâcha.

« Vous prouvez rester un moment-là ? » Demanda-t-elle le regardant avec des yeux sincères.

Sandor hocha la tête, convaincu qu'elle allait s'enfuir. Mais après qu'elle ait passé les broussailles sur leurs coter elle revint avec une planche épaisse.

« Après vous. »Dit-elle pointant de la main la planche qu'elle venait de poser au-dessus du ravin.

Sandor passa puis elle le suivi, il regarda autour de lui et vit qu'il y avait une petite cabane avec une réserve de gibier. Sandor s'arrêta un moment pour regarder l'ensemble du campement. Myra ne s'arrêta pas et continua jusqu'à la porte, elle l'ouvrit et entra.

« Alors tu viens ? »Demanda-t-elle ressortant sa tête.

Sandor soupira puis la rejoignit à l'intérieur. C'était assez lumineux et espacer, il y avait une table au milieu et deux lit au fond dans un coin. Et de l'autre coter une bassine pour se baigner.

« Comment tu trouves mon repère ? Demanda-t-elle les bras montrant les alentour.

-C'est…C'est lumineux. Dit Simplement Sandor regardant le plafond. Tu pourrais mettre une poutre là, sinon si un coup de vent passe le toit s'envole. Dit-il pointant du doigt le toit qui se soulevait au moindre coup de vent. Et là aussi tu devrais en mettre une le mur risque de s'effondrer. Dit-il pointaient un autre mur.

-Tu as l'air de t'y connaitre. Dit-elle les yeux émerveiller par ses connaissances. Tu voudrais m'aider à reconstruire cette cabane ? Demanda-t-elle les yeux emplie d'espoir.

-Je ne sais pas si je le peux encore. Dit-il pointant du doigt sa jambe.

-Je vois, je pourrais peut-être essayer quelque chose alors. »Dit-elle pensive.

Elle se dirigea vers les deux lits et le dépoussiéra. Elle toussa à la poussière et se calma.

« Vien, allonge-toi là. »Dit-elle en tapotant le matelas grinçant.

Sandor hésita puis vin s'assoir. Elle le regarda avec des yeux brillants, elle se retourna puis alluma une bougie. Sandor observait chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait un peu inquiet à ce qu'elle allait faire.

« Je vais essayer de demander au dieu du feu de te refaire marcher. »Dit-elle d'une voix stresser.

Sandor savait que c'était impossible, que tout cela était des conneries. Des histoires qu'on raconte aux enfants pour qu'ils s'endorment.

Elle remonta le pantalon de Sandor jusqu'à la blessure, elle posa ses mains dessus et ferma les yeux en murmurant des mots inconnu a Sandor, mais pas totalement. Il les avait entendu quand Béric c'était fait ressusciter.

Pendant un instant le silence était pesant, Sandor attendit quand même, mais ça ne servait à rien.

« Je ne crois pas que je suis doué pour ça. »Dit-elle en retirant ses mains de la jambe de Sandor.

« Ce ne sont que des conneries ses trucs du dieu du feu. »Dit Sandor assis sur le lit.

Sandor se dirigea vers la sortie suivi de près de Myra, elle avait la tête basse déçu de ne pas avoir y arrivé.

Quand Sandor se dirigea vers la planche Myra s'arrêta un instant le temps qu'il passe, puis elle le rejoignit.

« Sandor ? » Demanda-t-elle posant une main sur son épaule pour l'arrêter.

Sandor se retourna face à elle haletant.

« Qui vous a fait ça ? Demanda-t-elle montrant du doigt sa morsure dans le cou.

-Un soldat, par surprise. »Dit-il, mais il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle lui posait cette question.

Soudain un bruit dans une broussaille les interpella, Myra prit son arc et Sandor regarda autour de lui. Dans un cri un homme surgit des feuilles suivit de deux autres. Ils avaient des haches et des massues dans leurs mains alors que Sandor n'avait rien. Sandor évita d'un mouvement vif la massue d'un homme chauve. Myra elle tirait des flèches dans le corps de son agresseur.

Sandor recula jusqu'arriver à la cabane. Sandor y trouva une hache planté dans un tronc à couper le bois. Quand il la prit dans ses mains il trancha la tête de l'homme. Le deuxième le suivi et tenta de frapper Sandor, il l'évita, mais il ne put éviter la lame de sa hache qui coupa légèrement sa peau au niveau de l'épaule.

L'homme planta sa hache dans le mur de la cabane en rugissant, Sandor l'évita et lui coupa la main gauche de l'homme. Mais soudain la douleur à sa jambe le fit trébucher et tomber au sol.

L'homme leva sa hache pour donner le coup de grâce, Sandor ferma les yeux. Mais soudain du sang gicla sur Sandor, il leva les yeux et vit l'homme une flèche dans l'œil tomber au sol.

Myra était de l'autre coter du ravin son bras tendu à coter de son arc, Sandor pouvait lire de la peur dans son regard. Regret-elle d'avoir tué cette homme pour avoir sauvé sa vie ?

Elle s'avança vers lui et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Quand il fut sur pied elle fronça les sourcilles.

« La prochaine fois, ne me demander plus de faire ça. »Dit-elle en pointant son arc sur le cadavre à coter de Sandor.

Sandor lui accorda un regard pour la remercier puis regarda le cadavre, il donna un coup de pied dans le corps de l'homme puis se dirigea vers la planche entre le ravin et la forêt.

Ils traversèrent le pont de bois et traina les cadavres dans le ravin. Enfin fini ils repartirent dans le village, c'était l'heure de mangé.

Après se bon repas de légume et de venaison, Sandor et Myra repartirent pour aller cueillir les baies. Sandor commença à s'habituer à la marche à suivre. Soudain Myra fit signe à Sandor de ne plus bouger avec sa main, elle regarda attentivement les alentour sa main lever. Puis elle baissa sa main et continua.

« Je t'ai vue te battre, je n'avais jamais vue quelqu'un trancher la tête à quelqu'un d'autre aussi facilement. Dit-elle en ralentissent pour être à la hauteur de Sandor.

-Tu sais, il y a beaucoup de chose que tu ne sais pas sur moi. Dit-il haletant.

-Tu veux faire une pause ? Je te vois transpirer comme un chien fou ? » Dit-elle posant ses mains sur le bras de Sandor.

Sandor lui lança un regard noir à la prononciation de Chien. Il détestait que l'on l'appelle ainsi.

« Vient assis toi là. Dit-elle en pointant du doigt une pierre à coter de lui. Je n'ai pas envie de te trainer jusqu'au village moi ! »Dit-elle en souriant.

Sandor souffla un bon coup, il est vrai que c'était dure pour lui de continuer. Il posa sa main sur sa jambe puis ferma un instant les yeux, il n'en pouvait plus, la douleur était presque insupportable.

Myra le regarda avec curiosité un instant puis se tourna face à la broussaille derrière elle. Elle plongea dedans et en ressorti pour rapporter des fleurs rouges.

Elle les apporta près de Sandor et lui montra.

« Tien, regard. Dit-elle en lui tendant les fleurs. Se son des fleurs de pavot, c'est avec sa qu'on fait le lait de pavot pour les douleurs ou pour dormir. »Dit-elle en lui tendant le poignet de fleurs.

Sandor la regarda perplexe et prit les fleurs, que devait-il faire avec ?

« Oh ! Oui désoler, tu dois manger les graines qui l'y a au milieu pour faire passer la douleur. Mange en une pincée, ça devrait suffire. »Dit-elle en fouillant dans son sac.

Elle se retourna de nouveau vers la broussaille et replongea, elle en sorti cette fois si avec des feuilles verte qu'elle mit dans sa sacoche. Sandor prit quelque graines et les avala, il donna le reste à Myra.

Sandor repris son souffle, alors ils repartirent d'un pas plus lent. Myra restait à ses coter pour le surveiller. Ils ne discutaient toujours pas mais profitait des bruits de la forêt.

Quand vint la fin de la journée Sandor et Myra alla manger chacun de leurs coter. Sandor aimai bien manger sur le même rocher face au merveilleux paysage.

Il pouvait entendre presque toute les conversations dans son dos, il reconnut très vite la voix de Myra, il se retourna et vit qu'elle discutait avec des enfants.

« Quand on est allé dans la forêt, ont sais fait attaquer par des sauvages ! Dit-elle faisant de grand mouvement. J'ai pris mon arc et j'ai tiré toutes les flèches qu'il me restait, je venais à peine d'en tuer et un sur les trois. Deux était partit attaquer Sandor, quand j'ai couru vers lui pour m'assurer qu'il n'avait rein, d'un coup de hache la tête de l'homme tomba au sol. Dit-elle effrayant les enfants qui l'écoutaient attentivement. Puis malgré mes soins Sandor tomba au sol affrontant encore le dernier homme, j'ai visé avec mon arc et je l'ai tiré en plein dans la tête ressortant de l'autre côté par l'œil. »Elle avait fini son histoire gardant la position qu'elle avait eu comme si elle s'y retrouvait.

Sandor lu sur son visage qu'elle avait encore une marque de peur inscrit sur son visage, les enfants ne disaient plus rien, terrifier.

Sandor se retourna de nouveau et continua son repas dans le ciel obscur. Soudain quelqu'un s'assis à coter de lui. Il tourna son regard et vie Anonda un sourire sur son visage. Elle le scrutait froidement.

« J'ai entendu ce qui s'est passé ce matin. Dit-elle le fixant. Ou se situait les sauvageons ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air agacer.

-Ça ne te reg… Mais Sandor se fut interrompu par Myra qui c'était lever et diriger vers eux.

-Ca ne te regarde pas ! Cria-t-elle approchant d'un pas rapide.

-C'est moi qui se charge des attaque maintenant. Dit-elle la regardant un sourire mesquin sur son visage blanc qui contrastait avec ses cheveux noir aile de corbeau.

-Dans la forêt est. Répondit Myra les sourcils froncés.

-Bien, tu vois t'es capable d'ouvrir te bouche quand on te force la main. »Dit Anonda en passa à coter de Myra.

Myra la regarda partir et vint s'assoir à coter de Sandor. Elle regardait ses mains la tête basse.

« Qu'elle aille de faire foutre ! Cracha-t-elle en reniflant. Je ne vais pas avec elle. Dit-elle en redressant la tête vers les plaines sombres.

-Partir ou ? Demanda Sandor en la regardant.

-Anonda m'avait proposé d'aller avec elle dans le sud. Dit-elle en se redressant.

-Pourquoi partir ? Demanda Sandor ne comprenant pourquoi elle voulait tan partir.

-Je déteste que l'on me donne des ordres, je ne suis pas un chien qui doit obéir au doigt et à l'œil. Soupira-t-elle les yeux plongés dans le vide.

-Crois-moi ici c'est rien comparé au sud. Dit-il se remémorant comment on le traitait, comment le roi Joffrey le traitai.

-Tu à l'aire de t'y connaitre la dessus, et tu as du connaitre de bien pire chose que moi. Dit-elle en regardant sa cicatrice sur son visage.

-Bien pire. » Dit-il rebaissant les yeux dans son bol. Son estomac se noua, il s'y retrouvait, là devant cette cheminer. L'odeur et les cris suivis des rires.

Sandor n'avait même plus faim, ses souvenirs étaient trop atroces, et douloureux. Il se leva et ramena son bol pour aller dormir. Myra le suivi du regard, elle ne savait pas si c'était à cause d'elle qu'il était parti, mais elle se senti coupable au fond d'elle.

Sandor entra dans la pièce et s'installa dans son lit pour dormir, espérant qu'il repartira avec Myra dans la forêt. Mais quelque chose le tourmenta, Anonda voulait partir d'ici au plus vite, avait-elle prévu un plant pour s'évader ?

Sandor vida son esprit un instant et s'endormi cette question le tourmenta jusqu'à la profondeur de la nuit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Brusquement Sandor sursauta dans son lit, il venait de faire un simple cauchemar. Il regarda autour de lui, il était seul. D'habitude Myra l'attendait dans la pièce. Quelque chose avait dû se produire.

Sa faisait maintenant six mois que Sandor était dans ce petite village tranquille. Il avait repris des forces et pouvait faire d'autres choses plus intéressantes que cueillir des baies dans la forêt.

Il aidai à fabriquer une église dans les belle plaines verdoyante brillant sous le soleil. Sandor se leva et mis des nouveau habille qu'on lui avait préparé la veille. Un pantalon beige et un haut plus foncé avec des lacets.

Anonda n'était finalement pas parti du camp. Peut-être s'apprêtait-elle à faire quelque chose ?

Sandor rejoignit la sortie, doucement il alla couper du bois pour l'église. Myra n'était toujours pas là. Quelque chose était étrange.

Le vieil homme rejoignit alors Sandor lui demandant ce qui c'était passé pour qu'il soit autant blessé. Mais pendant ce temps, dans la forêt sud, Myra avait un œil poser su sa flèche, prête à être tiré.

Les muscles tendus, le souffle court, la corde grinçante, elle visait quelque chose. Son regard sombre indiquait qu'elle n'avait pas dormit de la nuit, c'est alors que sa proie apparut parmi les broussailles. Elle n'avait pas encore repéré son prédateur, car elle était cachée par un arbre.

C'était Anonda suivi d'un homme en capuche. Myra entendait tous ce qu'ils disaient de là où elle était.

« Ver la soirée, quelque un de mes gardes viendrons vous voir. Ils conteront combien vous êtes. Soit parti avant, qu'il ne te compte pas pour rien. Rejoint-les ensuite sur la grande plaine du nord. Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

-Bien, mon seigneur. »Dit-elle en pliant le genou.

L'homme repartit et Myra garda son bras tendue, sa flèche irait tout droit dans la tête de la femme aux cheveux noir. Elle ne bougeait pas pour le moment fixant l'endroit d'où l'homme était parti un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Soudain un lapin d'étala des broussailles aillant senti Myra. Anonda la repéra ses yeux vert fixé sur elle telle des flammes de l'enfer. Elle venait de l'avoir repéré discuter avec un inconnu.

« Qu'es-se-que tu fou là ?! » Cria-t-elle hors d'elle.

Myra sorti des broussailles ne quittant pas sa posture, se flèche pointer sur la tête de la femme.

« Si tu dis quoi que ce soit aux autres, je te ferais les pires choses du monde. Cracha-t-elle.

-Mais je ne dirais rien. Répondit Myra toujours les muscles tendu.

-Baisse ton arc alors pauvre idiote ! Dit-elle d'un signe de main. Tu pars avec-moi si tu ne veux pas te faire trucider.

-Hors de question que je parte avec toi. Grinça Myra en baissant son arc.

-Bien sûr que si tu viens avec moi. Dit Anonda d'un air certain. Ou alors c'est à cause de lui ? » Ricana-t-elle plissant les yeux.

Myra fronça les sourcils les pupilles étréci et tira une flèche dans le pied d'Anonda n'ayant pas bougé de place.

Elle tomba au sol en rugissant de douleur en retirant la flèche de son pied. Myra s'approcha d'elle les yeux sombre.

« Tu sais très bien ce qu'a fait la maison Clegane. Et jamais je n'en sauverais un.

-Bien sûr que si tu la déjà fais ! Cria Anonda se tordant de douleur.

-Peut-être, ou peut-être pas, tu n'étais pas là pour comprendre mon acte. »

Myra regarda fermement Anonda avant de s'enfoncer dans les broussailles, pour disparaitre laissant la femme derrière elle. Elle était en train de revenir vers le village, soudain elle ressenti l'envie de partir loin, elle s'avait que même si elle disait au villageois que quelqu'un allait venir pour leur prendre leurs vie, ils ne bougeront jamais.

Ils ne peuvent rien faire de toute façon. Mais il fallait absolument qu'elle éloigne Clegane de la bataille. Pour une raison obscur, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se face tuer.

Elle revint à pas vite au camp mais n'y trouva pas Sandor, la nuit était déjà proche, et les soldats n'allait pas tarder. Elle le chercha dans sa maison mais rien, toutes ses affaires étaient encore là.

Elle entra dans la forêt et soudain elle entendit derrière elle des hurlements, elle se retourna mais elle ne vit rien elle était bien trop loin pour les apercevoir. Elle se mit alors à courire du plus vite qu'elle pouvait vers le village, elle tira une flèche en plaine tête d'un des agresseurs.

Tous se retournèrent, ils étaient quatre à le regarder des yeux emplie de rage. Soudain alors qu'elle préparait une autre flèche, quelqu'un vint la prendre par derrière. Posant sa grosse main et la collant contre lui.

Elle ne pouvait pas voir qui c'était mais la panique lui vint vite. Elle réussit un simple instant à se débattre et à lancer un cri assez puissant pour que Sandor l'entende au loin. Il était dans la forêt sud en train de coupé des branches. Il releva la tête et se mis en route vers le camp.

Quand il arriva plus personne ne bougeait, seuls les cadavres et leur sang recouvrait le sol. Sandor passa au-dessus des corps, et s'arrêta devant l'église en construction. Il avait pendu le vieil homme.

Sandor ressenti une monté de colère en lui, il se détourna et pris une hache sur son passage. Il rejoignit la forêt et trouva trois hommes tenant avec eux Myra qui ne bougeait plus. Elle était les ligoté le dos contre un arbres à l'écart des hommes, ses habilles était déchirer à certain endroit et du sang coulait d'une de ses jambes.

Sandor s'avança et trancha la tête du premier homme qui était devant lui, il plongea ensuite sa hache dans le buste d'un autre. Et vin le final, il planta sa hache entre les jambes de l'homme chauve.

Il posa sa main sur la tête de l'homme accroupi un regard sombre, en haletant.

« Un dernier mot avant de mourir ? Demanda Sandor.

-Connard ! Cria l'homme se tordant de douleur.

-Aller tu peux trouver mieux que ça ? Dit sarcastiquement Sandor.

-Va te faire foutre ! Pleurant sa mère.

-Mourir tu ne sais pas faire. »Dit Sandor avant de tranché la tête de l'homme.

Sandor se tourna vers Myra et la détacha, elle le regarda des yeux trempé, elle n'avait pas redressé la tête depuis son arrivé. Il se baissa à coter d'elle pour qu'elle prenne appui sur lui, mais elle ne réagissait pas tout de suite.

Elle posa alors son bras sur les épaules de Sandor et s'aida encore de l'arbre pour se mettre sur une jambe. Elle regarda droit devant elle puis retint son haut quand il avait failli tomber. Elle regarda Sandor un instant comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vue, puis elle baissa les yeux au sol.

Sandor la regarda perplexe mais ne dit rien. Elle était certainement bouleverser après ce qui c'était passé. Sandor avança de quelque pas et marcha soudainement sur quelque chose, il baissa les yeux et vit les reste de l'arc de Myra. Il la regarda un moment puis continua d'avancer, il ne fallait pas qu'on les trouve là.

Ils s'arrêtèrent sur quelque kilomètre, Myra n'arrivait plus à avancer. Soudain un peu plus loin ils entendirent des hommes au loin. Sandor se redressa et regarda, il ne voyait personne, mais il les entendait.

« Reste là. »Ordonna Sandor.

Sandor prit une prise ferme sur sa hache et s'avança, jusqu'à trouver les sans bannière.

En attendant Myra examina sa jambe, elle déchira le tissu ou coulait du sang, elle gémit puis observa que c'était une plaie ouverte. Elle n'avait pas les baies sur elle pour le moment, elle posa sa tête contre un tronc d'arbre en soupirant. Elle regarda aux alentour cherchant si des feuilles pouvait l'aider.

Mais toutes les feuilles étaient brune prête pour l'hiver. Elle soupira sentent maintenant l'effet de la douleur. Soudain Sandor revins accompagner des sans bannière, elle le regarda des yeux effrayer.

« Eh bien, voilà une surprise ! Fit Thoros de Myr les sourcils levé.

-Je ne pouvais pas la laisser entre de mauvaises mains. Grogna Sandor en la soulevant par un bras.

-Entre de mauvaise main ? Répéta Thoros mesquin.

-Allez, venez nous allons manger quelque chose. » Proposa Beric.

Sandor tenait les cotes avec une de ses mains, pour maintenir la guérisseuse sur pied. Malgré sa grande taille il parvint à trouver la meilleure posture.

Ils se réunirent tous autour d'un feu mangeant du lapin griller. Thoros tendit a Sandor une peau de vin qu'il accepta avec un regard. Sandor la tendit ensuite à Myra qui se goinfrait de son lapin.

Elle le regarda d'un air hésitant puis le prit et bu de grosses gorger. Thoros lança un regard étonné vers Beric. Myra tendit ensuite la peau de vin à Sandor de nouveau.

Les hommes étaient silencieux la fixant, c'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient une femme boire aussi vite de l'alcool. Elle leva soudain les yeux vers eux les sourcils levés. Ils la regardaient tous fixement.

« Là où je vivais on avait pas beaucoup d'alcool. »Dit-elle les regardants chacun à leur tour.

Sandor laissa apparaitre un sourire sur son visage en secouant la tête, il donna ensuite la peau de vin à Thoros.

« Que-est ce qui me regarde l'autre avec son toupet ? » Dit Myra avec agressivité en fixant Thorose

Mais il ne dit rien levant les mains en innocent puis détourna le regard. Soudain Sandor se leva pour aller vider sa vessie dans le lac à leurs coter. Myra ne disait même rien continuant de manger son lapin, on aurait dit qu'elle avait l'habitude de ces manières.

Sandor revint ensuite s'assoir à coter d'elle. Discutant avec les sans bannières, quand soudain, Myra s'imposa dans la discussion.

« Tu parles à ses gars comme si vous étaient des vieux amis. Dit-elle froidement balayant du regard chacun d'entre eux. Mais en réalité, tu ne sais même pas de quoi ils sont capable une fois que tu à le dos tourné.

-Pourquoi ? Tu connais des gens gentil dans le coin ? Railla Thoros la fixant à nouveau. Si oui je veux que tu me le présente ! Dit-il avec ironie.

-Oui j'en connaissais, juste avant que vous les sans bannière, le peuple libre comme vous dites massacré mon village. Dit-elle en arrêtant de manger.

-Ce n'était plus des sans bannière, ils fuyaient. Répondit Beric.

-Non, je ne te parle pas de ce petit village perdu. Je te parle du village près de la rivière. Fit-elle en se redressant. Le village que vous avez massacré pour leur vivres, parce que vous, vous ne s'avez même pas faire vos propre récoltes. Dit-elle d'un air sombre et absent.

-Nous n'avons pas eu le choix. Se défendit Beric.

-Vraiment ? Vous avez préféré faire périr des gens innocents. Dit-elle en se redressant tant bien que de mal.

-C'est le dieu du feu qui nous l'avait demandé. Répondit Thoros en regardant dans les flammes.

-Et votre dieu du feu, a-t-il conscience du mort qu'il fait ?! Dit-elle les dents, serrée. Elle fronça lentement les sourcils un air sombre s'abattant sur son visage. Votre dieu du feu n'existe pas, ce n'est juste un passe que vous avez inventé pour prendre ce que vous voulez. Iriez-vous jusqu'à demander le trône ? Vous n'auriez qu'à dire que c'est le dieu du feu qui vous l'a ordonnée. Ils vous le laisseront certainement passée. »Dit-elle avant de se retourner jusqu'à un cheval un peu plus loin.

Elle ne pouvait pas les entendre de là où elle était eu moins. Thorhos la regarda partir puis se pencha vers Sandor.

« Je te dirait de te méfier de cette femme. Je l'ai vue au combat, et crois-moi elle fait des ravages. Dit-il laissant échapper un petit rire amusé.

-Je n'en crois pas un mot. Dit Sandor en souriant, il était vrai que pour lui c'était impossible.

-Si je t'assure, elle, elle ne vient certainement pas d'un petit village du coin. Répondit Thoros en regardant la femme au loin.

-Je l'ai vue tuer. Répondit Sandor levant les yeux. Elle tremblait comme une feuille. »

Thoros regarda vers Beric en souriant.

« J'aimerais te croire. »Dit-il en se levant dans un soupir.

Sandor le regarda se lever et continua de ronger la patte d'un lapin. Puis Beric s'adressa à Sandor.

« Je me demande comment tu as pu te retrouver dans un petit village comme celui-ci. Demanda-t-il un air curieux.

-Je me le demande aussi. Dit Myra en s'approchant au loin, elle vin s'assoir ensuite à gauche de Beric pour écouter. Père Ray m'a dit que c'était une femme ? » Dit-elle en toussant légèrement.

Sandor lui envoya un regard noir puis soupira en jetant son os dans les flammes.

« Putain de merde ! Dit-il en se redressant, il se rappelait très bien de ce qui c'était passé.

-Vraiment, une femme ? Demanda ensuite Thoros en s'asseyant un peu plus loin de Myra du coter droit.

-C'est bon tout le monde est là pour la petite histoire ? Grogna Sandor les scrutant chacun à leur tour d'un regard froid.

-Pourquoi t'es-tu battu avec cette femme ? Pour quel raison ? Demanda Myra.

-Je… Je protégeais la petite Arya Stark, et elle voulait la prendre. Déclara-t-il finalement les yeux plongé dans les flammes. Je n'avais pas confiance en elle, elle avait une épée des Lannister, et elle la portait avec fierté. Dit-il marquant une pause pour s'assurer que tout le monde écoutait. Je me suis mis entre et le combat c'est déclarer. Il roula sa langue dans sa bouche un instant en ricanant d'agacement. Et bien sur elle avait gagnée ! Cette Pucelle de Torse ! Cria de rage Sandor en respirant fortement, la frustration le dévorait, et sa se voyait.

-Mais, tu comptes prendre ta revanche ? » Demanda Myra plongé dans l'histoire.

Sandor leva les yeux dans son visage cherchant du défi, mais elle avait l'air de compatir. Mais Sandor ne put répondre, des sans bannières qui était à l'autre feu c'était lever pour voir leur chef.

Myra baissa les yeux puis souleva la manche de son pantalon et observa la plaie sans même broncher quand le tissu frôla sa plaie infecter. Du sang coulai encore mais une couche de pue c'était former. Elle avala bruyamment sa salive en tournant légèrement sa jambe sur le coter pour mieux observer. Thoros regarda la jambe droite de Myra ou était la plaie et recula légèrement la tête avec dégout.

« C'est une sacré blessure. »Dit-il regardant Myra.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui d'un air las, elle ne le portait pas vraiment dans son cœur. Elle laissa glisser ensuite le tissu puis fixa le feu, comme si une idée soudaine lui était venue. Sandor la regarda son sourcil froncé.

Puis soudainement elle leva les yeux vers Sandor comme s elle c'était rendu compte de quelque chose. Elle recula la tête puis se leva, elle se dirigea vers la rivière, elle plongea délicatement sa jambe dans l'onde liquide et glacé.

Sandor la regarda un peu choqué qu'elle le fasse aussi soudainement.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Myra. Dit Thoros en se baissant légèrement vers l'arrière. Ta jambe va geler.

-Elle est guérisseuse. Dit Sandor tournant son regard vers Thoros.

-Une femme ? Guérisseuse, cela m'étonnerait. Dit-il en souriant et en plongeant un bâton dans les flammes.

-C'est elle qui m'a sauvé la vie. Dit-il avec un regret au fond de lui d'avoir dit ses mots.

-Et bien, pour un grand gaillard comme toi ca m'étonne d'entendre sa de ta propre bouche ! Ricana Thorose regardant toujours son bout de bois prendre feu.

-Et moi je sais que si tu ne vas pas fermer ton clapet il va y avoir de la casse ! Grogna Sandor en le regardant d'un air menaçant.

-Ah, là je te reconnais ! »Thoros avait dit son dernier mot, il prit une gorger de sa peau de vin.

Sandor reposa son regard sur le feu puis vers Myra, elle était assise au bord de l'eau en passant lentement ses mains sur sa jambe blessée.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers elle, il s'arrêta juste derrière elle et regarda sa plaie ressentant un gout étrange en bouche.

« Ce n'est pas beau à voir. Dit-elle une touche d'amusement dans sa voix.

-Non c'est clair. » Dit Sandor.

Myra se tourna soudainement vers Beric et Thoros les regardants avec calme.

« Avez-vous une dague quelque part ? »Demanda-t-elle.

Thoros sorti de sa ceinture une dague grise et bien aiguiser, il la tendit ensuite vers Sandor, Sandor s'approcha et la prit pour venir la tendre à Myra.

« Merci. »Dit-elle en lui souriant.

Elle posa la lame froide sur sa jambe à la verticale, Sandor se crispa et sera les dents, avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de la femme.

« Tu ne vas pas faire sa quand même ? Demanda Sandor un regard inquiet.

-Faire quoi ? »Demanda Myra en se concentrant sur sa blessure.

Elle passa lentement la lame sou la chaire infecter et gâter, et le pue en suivi. Elle plongea à plusieurs reprises la lame dans l'eau pour retirer les déchets. Soudain, quand la chair fraiche se montra avec des gouttes de sang, Myra s'arrêta, elle prit un morceau de sa cape et mordit dedans de toutes ses forces.

Puis elle commença à creuser plus profond pour ne laisser aucune trace de pue, car la plaie pourrait encore pourrie si elle ne le retirait pas. Sandor se détourna ne pouvant plus regarder la femme se mutiler la jambe. Ce qui étonna les trois hommes c'est qu'elle ne cria même pas tellement pour la douleur que ça pouvait causer.

Enfin elle finit son travail, elle découpa ensuite un morceau de son haut et l'enroula fermement autour de sa jambe le nez foncez, l'odeur était plus que dégoutent. Sandor c'était rassis près du feu la regardant.

Myra se leva d'abord sur une jambe et se dirigea avec difficulté vers les hommes. Elle tendit la dague vers Thoros puis se rassis près de Sandor, elle tendit ensuite les mains vers le feu pour se réchauffer.

« Merci pour la dague. »Dit-elle un regard vers Thoros.

Thoros ne dit rien mais fit un signe de tête, puis il se leva suivi de Beric vers les chevaux.

« Tu arriveras à marcher ? Demanda Sandor.

-Si j'ai quatre pattes sur qui je peux m'assoir. Dit-elle regardant le feu encore.

-Nous pouvons te prêter un cheval, tu n'as qu'à prendre mon cheval. » Proposa Thoros.

Myra se leva alors et s'approcha de Thoros un regard foid, elle ouvrit la bouche et dit :

« Je te préviens, si c'est une ruse pour me tuer, crois moi je ne te laisserai pas faire aussi facilement. »Dit-elle en prenant les rênes qu'il lui avait tendu.

Il laissa apparaitre un sourire mesquin sur son visage et tendit ses mains pour l'aider à monter. Il prit sa jambe droite en veillant à ne pas toucher sa blessure. Elle s'assit brusquement sur le cheval et laissa un soupir s'échapper. Sandor le regarda faire puis prit sa hache.


	4. Chapter 4

**Un goût de vengeance**

 **Chapitre 4**

Pendant que Thoros marchait aux coter de Sandor, Myra avait emprunté le cheval de Thoros. Et quand ils arrivèrent au feu au les autre sans bannières avait quitté leur patrie, ils retrouvèrent leurs chevaux, encore attaché à un arbre.

Myra descendit soudainement, Sandor la regarda un peu inquiet pour sa jambe, elle boitait de plus en plus.

« Tu boite, tu devrais rester sur le cheval. Dit Sandor la suivant du regard.

-Toi aussi tu boitais quand ton fémur est sorti de ta chaire, et puis j'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes. »Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Soudain de la neige se mit à tomber en petit flocons, puis en gros flocon. Les sans bannières restaient là, à ne pas bouger en attendant qu'elle revienne. Soudain elle réapparu parmi les petites broussailles des feuilles en mains.

« J'ai trouvé des feuilles de thym. Dit-elle en tendant les feuilles flétries, elle en avait une grosse poignet. Chose rare. »Ajouta-t-elle en les mettant dans sa sacoche qu'elle venait de récupérer sur le sol.

Quand les hommes l'avaient enlevé, ils avaient fait tomber sa sacoche d'herbe près du feu. Soudain elle regarda un cheval brun et légèrement blanc au niveau des pattes et du museau. Elle le regarda un instant, fixement, puis elle le caressa en souriant.

Elle tourna son regard vers Sandor, lui aussi avait reconnu le cheval, c'était le cheval qu'elle montait quand ils étaient encore au village.

Myra prit les rênes de la bête puis celle d'un autre à coter, un brun. Elle vint près de Sandor et tendit les rênes. Sandor les prit et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

Elle se tourna face à la selle et monta en un bon, le cheval était plus bas que celui de Thoros de Myr. Elle avait donc un meilleur accès.

Ils avaient marchés un long trajet jusqu'à arriver sur une petite route près d'un champ.

« Sale temps pour dormir dehors. Suggéra Thoros aux coter de Sandor.

-T'as de sacré pouvoir magique pour deviner ça. » Grogna Sandor plissant les yeux face à la tempête de neige.

La neige avait recouvert la totalité de la surface de la terre, ne laissant apparaitre que des touffes d'herbes geler.

« C'est le maître de la lumière qui te la souffler à l'oreille ? Demanda Sandor, sarcastique. Il neige Thoros, Il y a du vent, la nuit va être glaciale ! Dit-il le regardant.

-T'es un ours mal léché Clegane. Répondit Thoros en se penchant vers lui. Un peu de rhum ? Demanda-t-il en tendant sa peau de rhum.

-Ta pisse de chat est trop douce. Grogna une seconde fois Sandor en resserrant sa prise sur sa cape.

-Pourquoi tu as toujours une humeur de chien ? Demanda Thoros d'un air las.

-L'expérience. »Répondit Sandor son cheval avançant un peu plus vite.

Myra vint prendre sa place à coter de Thoros.

« Tu le connais depuis quand ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Depuis qu'il a quitté le royaume, on l'avait trouvé près d'une taverne lorsque la jeune Arya était encore avec nous. Répondit calmement Thoros. On devait le jugé alors Beric à proposer un duel pour sa liberté ou sa mort. Continua-t-il. Quand Beric a mis en feu son épée, Clegane c'est chier dessus ! Ricana-t-il.

-Et il à gagner ? Demanda Myra regardant Thoros.

-Il ne serait pas là sinon. Dit-il fixant Sandor qui était de dos.

-Mais, Beric devrait être mort pour qu'il soit lui en vie ? Demanda Myra ne comprenant pas vraiment.

-Il devrait être mort depuis six fois. »Dit Thoros en rejoignant Beric.

Myra donna un coup dans les côtes du cheval pour se mettre à coter de Sandor.

« Tu as fait un long voyage à ce que j'entends ? Dit-elle regardant le ciel.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? Grogna Sandor. Ta jamais rien vue d'autre que des petits villages perdus. » Dit-il en reniflant.

Myra fronça les sourcils puis regarda Sandor.

« Tu sais ce que t'as sur le visage qui te ser de parler ? Demanda-t-elle en pointant du doigt sa bouche. Avant de l'ouvrir pour dire une connerie, réfléchit. »Dit-elle en donnant un coup plus fort dans les cote de son cheval.

Elle se plassa ensuite près de Beric. Thoros revint alors se mettre à coter de Sandor.

« Elle a du caractère. Dit-il.

-Un sacré. Répondit simplement Sandor en la fixant.

-Elle t'a vraiment sauvé la vie ? Demanda Thoros, en ne croyant pas cette histoire.

-Je l'aurais tué depuis longtemps sinon. »Répondit Sandor quand soudain il arrêta son cheval.

Ils étaient arrivés devant une ferme abandonnée, Sandor senti son cœur se serer quand il reconnut l'endroit. Il était venu ici avec Arya, et ils avaient mangé ainsi que dormit.

« Voilà un bel endroit pour passer la nuit. Proposa Beric.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'on sera bien accueillit. Dit Sandor en avalant sa salive.

-Pourquoi ? Sa me parait désert ? Demanda Beric en le regardant. Pas de bataille, et pas de fumer sortant de la cheminer. Analysa Beric.

-Et pas un seul bruit. »Ajouta Myra en se retournant vers Sandor.

Beric continua d'avancer et accrocha son cheval, suivi des autres.

Sandor s'arrêta devant Myra et Thoros qui étaient déjà au sol en le regardant.

« Je me sens pas bien là. Dit Sandor de l'inquiétude sur son visage.

-T'a vite peur pour un gros dure comme toi. Dit Thoros en s'approchant de quelque pas.

-Je vais te dire ce qui ne me fait pas peur, les demis chauve suseur de queue comme toi ! Railla Sandor du haut de son cheval. Qui tu crois tromper avec ton toupet sur le crâne ? » Demanda-t-il avec sarcasme.

Thoros ne dit rien le regardant de là où il était, Myra observant la dispute les bras croisées sur la poitrine.

« Peau de cul. Termina Sandor en regardant à l'horizon.

-C'est bon, vous avez fini ? Demanda Myra en caressant l'encolure de son cheval. Les querelles de filles c'est fini. » Railla-t-elle.

Thoros le regarda un moment sen rien dire en souriant. Sandor tourna rapidement son regard vers Myra.

« C'est bon viens, il y a peut-être de la bière cacher la dedans ! »Dit Thoros le regardant avec peine.

Sandor passa ensuite son regard sur Thoros l'air intéresser.

« Ils ont rien. »Dit-il gardent le même ton.

Ils entrèrent finalement dans la petite maison abandonner, mais Myra ne les suivirent pas, elle préférait partir faire le tour des alentours avec un garde des sans bannières.

Ils marchaient en silence dans la neige guettant le moindre bruit, soudain ils arrivèrent à la lisière de la forêt. Myra regarda attentivement les grands arbres, elle semblait frustrée de quelque chose.

Elle se retourna vers le soldat puis regarda la ferme derrière, de la fumée sortait de la cheminer.

« Je pense que nous devrions rentrer. » Proposa le soldat d'un air inquiet.

Myra s'approcha de lui un regard menacent, l'obligeant à reculer de quelque pas.

« Tu as raison. »Dit-elle finalement ne bougeant plus d'un poil.

Le soldat dégluti puis se retourna vers la ferme. Il était sûr que Myra avait eu des mauvaises intentions en ver l'homme, mais elle n'avait pas d'arme sur elle.

Il retourna vite dans la petite maison sens se retourner. Myra le regarda un léger sourire sur ses lèvres, elle jeta un dernier regard en arrière vers la forêt puis rejoignit la maison.

Quand elle entra Sandor avait les yeux rivé sur les flammes, il avait un visage apeuré et il avait l'air très inquiet.

« Maintenant tu me crois Clegane ? Demanda Beric à ses cotes. Tu crois que notre présence obéi à une raison ? »Bric s'éloigna de la cheminer laissant Sandor regarder.

Myra s'approcha elle aussi et regarda le feu, elle ne voyait rien mais s'avait que Sandor voyait quelque chose, quelque chose de terrible. Elle le regarda un instant puis reposa ses yeux dans les flammes.

Soudain son cœur se serra, elle voyait dans les flammes. Elle ne dit rien mais respirait très fort et rapidement les yeux larges. Elle fit un pas en avant fixant le feu, soudain une buche tomba dans le feu faisant monter des braises avec un grésillement, Myra sursauta puis se détourna.

Beric la regarda un instant un regard curieux. Il s'avait qu'elle avait vue quelque chose. Il se leva est se pencha a son oreille.

« Qu'as-tu vue ? » Demanda-t-il.

Myra se retourna face à Beric les yeux encore large d'inquiétude elle respirait très rapidement, on aurait dit qu'elle allait s'évanouir.

« Rien. Dit-elle ne voulant pas révéler ses visions.

-Je t'ai observé quand tu à regarder le feu, tu avais peur. Tu as vue quelque chose. » Dit-il à haute voix.

Sandor se retourna alors vers Myra un air furieux. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit les bras d'une prise ferme.

« Qu'as-tu vue ? Gronda-t-il le dos courbé pour être au niveau de son visage.

-Ne me touche pas ! Les Clegane ne me toucheront plus jamais ! » Cria-t-elle avant de cracher dans le visage de Sandor.

Sandor ferma les yeux et lâcha lentement sa prise il s'essuya le visage et d'un grognement il gifla la femme la faisant voler au sol.

Elle tomba dans un cri en bousculant le banc en bois. Mais avant que Beric et Thoros ne vienne interpeler la bataille, Sandor était déjà au-dessus du corps de la femme complètement sonner.

« Dit moi ce que tu as vue ! » Cria Sandor en secouant Myra par les épaules.

Myra ouvrit la bouche du sang s'échappant du coin de sa bouche.

« C'est vrai que vous les Clegane, vous ne manquez pas de forces. Dit-elle la tête tombant en arrière.

-Clegane ! Laisse là ! Cria Thoros à l'arrière.

-Dit moi ce que tu as vu ! Et ne me men pas, je le vois sur ton visage. » Dit Sandor serrant ses mains sur les épaules de Myra le nerf sous son œil bougeant dans la rage. Savait-il ce qu'elle avait vu ?

Myra redressa sa tête et fronça les sourcils un air de défis dans les yeux.

« Tu veux savoir ? Demanda-t-elle en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres emplie de colère. J'ai vue comment j'allais te tuer ! » Cria-t-elle en donnant un coup de genou dans le ventre de Sandor.

Elle se libera de sa prise et se leva difficilement sa jambe encore trop faible. Elle le regarda en souriant puis laissa un rire étouffé sortir de sa gorge.

Elle le regardait avec une telle haine.

« Elle te manque ? Demanda-t-elle en se baissant vers Sandor qui agonisait se tenant le ventre. Ton petit oiseau ? Dit-elle d'une voix sombre. J'ai vue quand tu l'as sauvée et comme tu la regardais. » Elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter là, elle avait un tel regard haineux.

Sandor leva les yeux vers Myra le souffle court, elle était peut-être une femme, mais pas n'importe la qu'elle, elle était guérisseuse et savait très bien frapper là ou sa faisait mal.

« Comment sais-tu tout ça ? Demanda-t-il entre deux souffles.

-Les flammes me l'ont dit, elle mon aussi dit que je te tuerais à coups de poignard dans le cœur. »Elle finit sa phrase la voix chavirant au grave.

Sandor se redressa de toute sa hauteur la regardant avec haine, les deux se détestaient tellement que ça ? Beric et Thoros échangèrent un regard curieux entre eux quand Myra détourna le regard dans un petit cri.

« Mais… J'ai aussi vue que… que… »Mais elle laissa sa phrase en suspens. Elle n'avait peut-être pas le courage d'en dire plus.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant puis regarda Sandor des yeux maintenant d'une expression indéchiffrable. Myra s'avança se quelque pas prudent et lent. Elle s'arrêta à peine un pas de Sandor qui respirait fortement.

« J'ai aussi vue… que tu… n'était pas… . Elle s'arrêta en levant les yeux dans ceux de Sandor. J'ai aussi vue que tu n'étais pas celui que je croyais. Dit-elle des larmes se formant dans ses yeux noirs comme la nuit. Je pensais que tous les Clegane nous d'détestait, mais toi… Mais toi tu es bien différent. Tu feras des choses que même toi tu ne te sentirais pas capable. » Elle s'arrêta en déglutissant.

Elle se sentait très proche de lui soudainement, mais elle ne recula, pas elle balaya le visage de Sandor du regard longeant sa cicatrice. Myra était soudainement prise dans de grosses larmes perlant sur son visage.

« Et j'ai aussi vue que… que… » Mais Myra n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase ses pensées se bousculent dans sa tête.

Sandor ne voyait pas de quoi elle voulait parlée, mais son visage était maintenant crispé de douleur et de peur.

« J'ai vu ce qui s'est passé quand… Quand tu avais 6 ans. » Dit-elle en avalant sa salive et en baissant les yeux.

Sandor recula alors se pencha vers l'arrière un peu mal à l'aise, maintenant tous expliquait se pourquoi qu'elle était dans cette état.

« Quand votre frère vous a plongé le visage dans les flammes sou le regard de votre père. Dit-elle la gorge se serrant empêchant ses mots de sortir clairement. J'ai entendu les cris, et senti l'odeur. »Dit-elle son dernier mot s'étouffant dans sa gorge.

Elle ne voulait plus en dire plus. Myra se tenait les bras la tête basse et les yeux remplie de larme débordante sur ses joues. Sandor n'avait plus dit un mot, il ne voulait plus entendre parler de se souvenir, mais pourtant c'était chose faite.

Myra leva les yeux vers lui soudainement et repris son souffle, elle avait la lèvre inférieur qui tremblait et les sourcils froncé de douleur. Quant à Sandor, lui avait les yeux plissés dans le souvenir de la douleur, de la peur se lisant sur son visage.

Myra recula d'un pas en déplaçant son regard sur le sol ne voulant plus lever les yeux dans ceux de Beric ou de Thoros. Elle s'assit calmement sur le banc face au mur.

Beric regarda Sandor, maintenant il savait pourquoi il avait cette cicatrise. Myra l'avait vue dans les flammes.

« C'est exacte. Dit Sandor ne voulant pas montrer sa faiblesse. Il ma prit la tête et la plongée dans les flammes. Dit-il durement. Mais maintenant c'est fait. »

Myra le regarda alors et fronça les sourcils. Elle se leva soudainement comme si sa vision avait disparu de sa tête.

« Tout le monde à des faiblesses. Dit-elle.

-Et toi c'est quoi ta faiblesse ? Demanda Sandor en s'asseyant sur le banc.

-Moi ? Répéta-t-elle, elle reposa ses yeux sur le sol un instant en réfléchissant.

-Quoi, t'est trop fière pour le dire ? Dit Sandor ne voulant pas être rabaissé.

-Les hommes. »

Un silence total s'imposa durement dans l'atmosphère. Beric et Thoros échangèrent un autre regard.

« Les hommes ? Demanda Sandor perplexe. »

Myra le regarda froidement avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« J'ai peur des hommes qui n'ont pas peur de moi. Dit-elle la tête basse.

-Pourquoi ? On devrait avoir peur de toi ? Demanda sarcastique Sandor en se frottant les mains.

-Tu devrais. Dit-elle en relevant la tête. Il mais arriver une fois alors que je n'étais qu'une enfant, mon village c'est fait attaquer. Dit-elle ses yeux se remplissant de haine. Je devais avoir sept ou huit ans je ne sais plus très bien, mais, ses hommes ont violé chaque femme du village. Il devait être une cinquantaine à nous attaquer alors que nous n'étions pas plus d'une vingtaine. » Elle s'arrêta pour analyser leurs visage.

Beric était assis de l'autre côté de la table et Thoros devant la cheminer, quant à Sandor, lui avait relevé la tête.

« Quand ils huent fini avec les femmes, ils leurs tranchais la gorge. C'est alors que venait mon tour. Je n'avais aucun endroit ou me cacher ou fuir. J'étais prise au piège. Elle s'arrêta pour remonter sa manche sur son épaule. Trois hommes mon alors attraper et mon mis un morceau de tissu dans la bouche pour pas que je ne hurle. Dit-elle de grosses larmes roulant sur ses joues devenu toute blanche. C'est alors qu'ils mon prit chacun l'un après l'autre comme si je n'étais qu'une simple jument. »Sa voix se brisa quand elle s'arrêta.

« Mais laisser tomber, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ce que sa fait d'être violé à l'âge de huit ans. »Cracha de haine Myra les sourcils froncées.

Elle regarda les trois hommes puis se leva pour prendre de l'aire, elle n'en pouvait plus de cette chaleur et de ses regards. Quand elle sorti il faisait déjà nuit, mais elle continua d'avancer.

Elle s'arrêta à la lisière de la forêt et s'assis sur un rocher, elle mit son visage dans ses mains en pleurant son chagrin. Elle ne pouvait plus tenir, malgré sa face d'une femme dure qu'elle montrait elle laissa tomber les masques.

Quand elle parvint à se calmer elle entendit des pas derrières elle, et soudain une main vin se poser sur son épaules. Elle se crispa et coupa sa respiration, qui pouvait être derrière elle ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Myra tourna la tête vers l'homme qui avait posé fermement sa main sur son épaule, mais ce n'était que Thoros.

« Je crois que Clegane ne fermera pas l'œil cette nuit. Dit-il en s'installent à coter de Myra.

-J'ai vu ce qui s'est passé. Dit-elle tristement. J'étais dans la même pièce que lui, et je pouvais sentir l'odeur de là ou j'étais. »

Thoros la regarda en silence, il voyait qu'elle avait peur et était terrifier. Il se pencha vers l'avant pour regarder son visage pale.

« Le maitre ne m'a jamais donné le pouvoir d'entendre ou même sentir. Dit-il impressionner.

-Eh bien il aurait pu sens passé! Grogna Myra.

-Le maitre nous montre ce que nous avons besoin de voir. » Renchérit Thoros.

Myra tourna son regard sur Thoros, voulait-il la convaincre de quelque chose?

« Je ne pense pas que votre maitre aime ce genre de personne que je suis. Dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

-Pourquoi t'as-il montré tous sa alors? Demanda Thoros un sourire aux lèvres.

-Si votre maitre existe, alors pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas puni? Demanda Myra vers Thoros.

-C'est ce qu'on se pose tous comme question." Grogna une voix derrière eux.

Myra et Thoros se retournèrent vers la voix qui était celle de Sandor. Il était derrière eux les bras sous sa cape en peau d'animaux. Il vin alors se mettre à coter de Thoros.

"Je ne sais pas quoi vraiment penser de se dieu du feu. Dit-il regardant la forêt. Mais je sais juste une seule chose, il attend quelque chose de nous." Quand ses mots résonnèrent encore au loin dans la forêt, Myra regarda Thoros le suppliant du regard.

Thoros la regarda puis il se leva et parti dans la maison près de Beric. Myra le regarda partir au loin puis souffla une grande pouffer d'air de ses poumons.

« On m'a toujours dit que la maison Clegane servait jusqu'à la mort les Lannister. Dit-elle en regardant la forêt. Et, je l'ai toujours dit. Murmura-t-elle en soupirant de nouveau.

-Tout le monde le dit, et ils n'avaient pas tous a fait tort. Dit Sandor en jouant avec un morceau de bois.

-Mais pourtant les Lannister veule ta tête. Dit Myra un air grave sur le visage.

-Ils veulent beaucoup de tête. » Dit Sandor un sourire sur le visage.

Myra le regarda puis s'esclaffa, Sandor lâcha aussi un petit rire.

« Pourquoi ils veulent ta tête? Les autres ne sont-ils pas assez? Demanda-t-elle avec haine.

-J'ai osé insulter le roi en personne. Dit Sandor en regardant Myra.

-Tu lui as dit quoi? Elle avait l'air de beaucoup s'intéresser à ce que Sandor disait.

-C'était à la bataille de la Néra, la baie était en feu et j'ai fait demi-tour. Je me suis retrouver face au roi et j'ai dit d'aller se faire voir. Dit-il son sourire mourant.

-Eh bien, je dois dire que t'as du cran d'aller devant le roi et dire cela, ou stupide. » Ricana-t-elle.

Sandor laissa un autre rire s'échapper, Myra le regarda un instant en souriant.

« J'avais eu l'intention de te tuer dès que j'ai appris que tu étais un Clegane. Dit-elle un regard noir.

-J'ai l'habitude. Répondit Sandor en la regardant de nouveau.

-Quand nous nous somme fait attaquer par les sauvageons, je voulais te laisser te faire tuer. Elle baissa la tête, honteuse.

-Mais tu ne l'a pas fait et tu le regrette encore aujourd'hui. » Sandor lui jeta un coup d'œil d'un air un peu plus sérieux.

Myra se redressant en pinçant ses lèvres, elle leva la tête une nouvelle fois vers la forêt puis soupira et continua.

«Je l'ai longtemps regretté, puis nous avons fait connaissance. C'était la première fois que je faisais connaissance avec mon ennemi, juste avant que je ne le tue. » Myra s'arrêta et se leva face à Sandor.

Sandor fronça les sourcils n'étant pas sûr d'avoir bien compris sa phrase. Voulait-elle encore le tuer ? Soudain Myra sorti de sous sa cape une longue épée le visage grave.

« J'ai promis à ma famille de tuer tous les Clegane pour que leur famille disparaisse. »Dit-elle un autre visage se découvrent.

Sandor se leva alors et posa sa main sur son épée mais ne la sortie pas.

« Tu es sur que c'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda Sandor un air moqueur sur son visage. J'ai l'impression que c'est la première fois que tu touches une épée ! Dit-il la regardant de haut en bas.

-Peut-être ou peut-être pas. Mais au moins j'aurais essayé pour l'honneur de ma famille. Dit-elle les dents serrées.

« L'honneur ? Demanda Sandor, agacer d'entendre ce mot. L'honneur ce n'est que des conneries. Dit-il regardant les alentours, le vent s'était lever et les branches grinçait.

-Tu ne sais rien de l'honneur ! Grinça Myra l'épée touchant le sol.

-Toi non plus. » Dit Sandor en regardant son épée.

Myra leva son épée à deux mains et tenta de traverser Sandor, mais il l'évita. Il n'e leva même pas son épée, Myra tenta à plusieurs reprise de le frapper avec son épée, mais Sandor avait plus d'entrainement qu'elle. Il lui frappa l'arrière de la jambe avec le plat de sa lame. Elle tomba alors au sol laissant tomber son épée dans un cri.

« Tien toi droite, ne te jette pas sur l'adversaire. » Renchérit Sandor en tournant autour d'elle.

Elle le regarda avec fureur puis rugit en se jetant à nouveau vers lui jusqu'au moment où elle tomba sur Sandor, il fut d'abord surprit et la rattrapa. Elle le poussa brutalement pour se dégager de sa prise avec un autre cri.

Sandor ricana à la tête qu'elle faisait, il s'approcha alors d'elle et lui retira son épée des main la faisant tomber un peu plus loin planter dans le sol. Myra regarda son arme se planter dans le sol.

Elle tourna alors son regard vers Sandor qui celui-ci pointa le bout de son épée sur sa gorge l'obligeant à lever la tête. La femme le regarda les dents serrées et le souffle fort.

Soudain Beric et Thoros apparut, Sandor les regardas et rangea son épée, Myra baissa la tête et chercha son épée.

« Si tu veux manier l'épée, il faut qu'elle soit à ta taille. Lança Thoros pour rire.

-Celle-ci est beaucoup trop grande pour de si petites mains. Dit Sandor en reniflant.

-Venez, nous allons dormir. » Dit ensuite Beric un regard curieux vers Sandor.

Myra se leva en sursaut quand elle entendit des coups de pelles à l'extérieur, il faisait encore nuit mais le bruit n'était pas de loin. Elle se leva et sorti, elle aperçut vite Sandor et Thoros refermer un trou dans le sol.

Elle les regarda d'un air soupçonneux quand Thoros se retourna pour lui explique, que Sandor voulait enterrer les gens qui vivait dans cette ancienne ferme.

« Tu les connaissait ? Demanda-t-elle regardant Sandor.

-Pas vraiment. »Dit-il ne la regardant toujours pas.

Myra prit alors quelque plantes de sa sacoche qu'elle avait reprise avec elle et en lâcha de petites fleurs. Sandor la regarda faire et referma complètement le trou.

Thoros souffla un moment regardant Sandor dire quelque mot sur la tombe qu'ils venaient de faire pour ses pauvres gens. Myra se tourna ensuite et retourna dans la maison. Sandor la suit peu de temps après. Puis Thoros aussi après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à la tombe.

Myra ne c'était plus coucher après avoir surpris Sandor et Thoros enterrer sous terre les deux paysans qui vivaient autre fois ici.

Sandor était allé dehors prendre de l'air et chasser pour leur repas, Myra était allée avec lui pour cueillir des plantes à faire infuser.

« Beric dit que nous devrions nous rendre au pic de la flèche au nord du mur. Dit-elle en le suivant de derrière.

-Beric veut faire beaucoup de chose. » Dit Sandor en souriant.

Myra ne répondit pas tout de suite et préféra changer de sujet.

«Pourquoi as-tu enterré ses gens hier soir ? » Demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux dans le dos de Sandor.

Sandor s'arrêta et se retourna brutalement vers Myra ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Ça ne te regarde pas ! Dit-il.

-Si j'ai bien compris, monsieur est sensible ! Dit-elle en roulant les yeux au ciel.

-Je ne suis pas sensible. Railla Sandor en continuant de marcher dans la forêt.

-Non, c'est vrai. Tu aimes tuer. Dit-elle en souriant attendant le regard de Sandor. Mais tu n'es pas pour autant quelqu'un sans sentiment. » Dit-elle reposant ses yeux au sol.

Sandor s'arrêta à nouveau mais ne se retourna pas tout de suite, il respira un bon coup puis la regarda un sourcil lever.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton agacer.

-Mais rien du tout ! Il te faut juste une personne qui t'ose te le dire. Dit-elle d'un ton mesquin.

-Qui ose ? La dernière personne qui à oser de même le pensé est parti et ma laisser crever ! Cria-t-il son regard froid maintenant.

-Elle te manque ? Cette personne ? Demanda Myra son regard plein de compréhension.

-Pas vraiment, mais je m'inquiet pour ce qui lui est arrivé. Dit-il son regard se baissant sur la neige au sol. Mais pourquoi je te parle de tout ça ?! » Dit-il d'un ton énerver.

Il la regarda durement un instant puis Myra baissa les yeux, elle voyait qu'il souffrait de ne plus être avec cette personne. Elle continua d'avancer et passa devant Sandor le laissant sen réponse. Sandor roula sa langue dans sa bouche puis la suivit dans une petite clairière, Myra laissa Sandor chasser pour aller chercher des baies et des feuilles.

Sandor se cacha derrière un buisson sa dague à la main près à planter la première bête qui passerait. Myra elle trouva sous la neige quelque plantes encore dans un bon état. Puis au loin elle observa Sandor.

Elle senti son cœur quand elle repensa au soir même, quand il avait enterré ses personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment. Elle leva les yeux dans son visage et l'observa attentivement, elle regarda ses yeux et soudain une bouffé de chaleur la prit de court quand Sandor croisa son regard.

Les yeux larges elle tourna son regard comme si de rien n'était. Sandor fit de même, Myra prit de longue tige qu'elle commença à retirer les tiges, puis elle entendit un bruit d'os craquer suivit d'un cri de rongeur.

Myra leva les yeux et vit Sandor prendre un lapin et en sortir sa dague. Elle se leva alors et marcha vers lui.

« Je peux essayer ? » Demanda-t-elle ses joues en rougissant par le froid.

Sandor la regarda d'abord d'un air perplexe puis lui tendit sa dague. Elle la prit avec hésitation puis lui sourit.

Myra s'enfonça plus profondément dans la forêt et commença à arracher de longue tiges, elle les positionna ensuite au sol et accrocha un morceau à une branche relier à une autre tige qu'elle tenait fermement. Sandor vint près d'elle et l'observa. Elle avait positionner le tressage de tiges dans la neige et positionner quelque graines.

Myra se cacha derrière un rocher et attendit, Sandor lui se mit un peu plus loin et attendit en silence.

Soudain il entendit un cri de biche, il regarda au loin et vit que la biche c'était pris dans le piège. Myra vint alors près de la bête, lui caressa lentement le visage et la tua en un coup de poignard dans le cœur.

Sandor resta là l'observer un peu curieux, elle avait de drôle de façon de faire par moment. Il se leva ensuite et la rejoignit pour apporter son butin aux autres.

Enfin, ils mangèrent un délicieux repas près de la cheminer. Sandor ne se passa pas de ronger les os. Puis Myra ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

« Qu'allons-nous trouver à la montagne de pic ? » Demanda-t-elle en imposant le silence.

Beric regarda Thoros puis regarda Myra.

« Nous ne savons pas encore pourquoi le mettre à montrer à Clegane cette montagne, mais certainement des morts. Répondit-il en croquant dans une pare de viande cuite.

-Non. Nous allons trouver l'armer des morts. »Renchérit Sandor un trait de peu sur le visage.

Beric regarda Sandor et leva la tête vers Myra.

« Nous nous mettrons en route dès que nous aurions fini de manger. »Dit-il en se levant, il avait fini de manger.

Il sorti ensuite laissant les autres terminer leur repas. Myra jeta quelque coup d'œil vers Sandor l'observant manger salement. Puis elle regarda Thoros qui avait du mal à finir ce qu'il avait dans son assiette.

Puis Sandor fini ainsi que Thoros, Myra prit sa gourde de peau et but, c'était de l'eau de la rivière qu'elle avait récolté après la chasse. Elle voulait en proposer à Sandor ou à Thoros mais ça n'était pas la peine de demander.

Elle but vite et se leva laissant ses restes d'os sur la table. Sandor et Thoros se levèrent eu aussi et sortirent pour vider leurs vessies.

Myra sortie et alla voir son cheval, elle le caressa un instant puis aperçut Sandor s'approcher à pas lourd vers elle, elle prit d'abord peur vue l'expression menaçante sur son visage.

Quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelque pas d'elle, elle en fit un en arrière, elle baissa la tête et coupa sa respiration s'attendant à ce qu'il lève la main sur elle. Mais rien ne vin, elle vit soudain sous son regard une dague tendu vers elle.

Myra leva les yeux vers Sandor cherchant quelconque hostilité dans son visage, mais il la regardait avec une douceur qu'elle n'avait jamais pu analyser chez lui.

« Si un jour sa te viendrait de me tuer, j'aimerais que tu le face avec ce ci. »Dit-il en tendant le manche vers elle.

Elle prit l'arme avec hésitation et le regarda, puis lentement elle regarda Sandor à nouveau. Il regardait derrière elle un air agacer sur le visage et baissa la tête.

Elle se retourna et vit Thoros approcher. Myra soupira lentement, elle savait que Sandor ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, elle regarda à nouveau Sandor puis attendit que Thoros dise quelque chose.

« Eh bien ! Quel joli couteau. » Dit-il un regardant la dague dans les mains de Myra.

Myra sourit en laissant s'échapper un rire forcé.

« C'est une dague. Renchérit-elle.

-Oh ! Désolé je ne vois pas vraiment la différence dans les armes. Dit-il le regard se balançant de haut en bas sur Myra.

-Tu devrais, parce que c'est avec cette dague que je te tuerais si tu t'avise de me toucher. »Railla-t-elle un regard froid.

Thoros perdit son sourire puis regarda Sandor qui lui avait un sourire aux lèvres la tête toujours baisser.

Thoros reparti ensuite derrière les chevaux puis Beric. Myra le regarda parti puis se tourna vers Sandor.

« Je ne le porte pas vraiment dans mon cœur ce type. Dit-elle les sourcils froncés.

-On ait deux. »Dit Sandor en regardant la direction qu'avait pris Thoros.

Myra regarda à nouveau Sandor ne quittant pas ses yeux du regard. Sandor dégluti au regard sombre qu'elle lui lançait, elle le dévorait rien qu'avec les yeux.

« Je me demande bien pourquoi on te nomme le Chien. Demanda-t-elle la tête penché sur le coter.

-Tu devrais le savoir depuis ? Dit-il en prenant une position plus confortable.

-Non, je ne le sais pas encore. Mais je pense que ça ne va pas tarder. »Dit-elle en regardant les chevaux derrière Sandor. J'ai vue Sansa Stark dans les flammes, tu l'appelais petit oiseaux, pourquoi se nom ? Demanda Myra reposant son regard froid sur Sandor.

-La reine l'appelait ainsi. Répondit-il simplement.

-Tu l'as sauvé beaucoup de fois ? Dit-elle une touche de jalousie dans la voix.

-A Port-Real il vaut mieux avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter pour protéger ses arrières. » Dit Sandor en reniflant.

Myra baissant ensuite les yeux au sol, elle avait peur d'une chose, mais elle ne voulait pas y croire. Elle détestait tous les Clegane, mais les détestait-elle vraiment tous ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Un goût de vengeance**

 **Chapitre 6**

Au loin, on pouvait entendre les sabots des chevaux marcher sur les petits sentiers. Traversant les forêts et les ponts jusqu'à atteindre leurs but. Les sans bannières devaient se rendre à la montagne à la tête de pic de flèche. Sandor l'avait vue dans les flammes un jour auparavant.

Myra ne l'était pas obliger, mais elle suivait toujours Sandor dans ces endroits rempli de problème quelconque. Myra avait retrouvé son cheval qu'on lui avait pris lors qu'elle et son village se sont fait attaquer par des sans bannières en fuite. Ils avaient tous massacré, uniquement Sandor qui n'avait pas été là au moment de la bataille, il était dans la forêt sud et Myra était venue que quelque instant plus tard.

Les hommes l'avaient faite prisonnière et blesser à la jambe, sa plaie allait mieux, mais l'empêchait toujours de marcher correctement. Sandor, lui, boitait toujours encore quand son fémur était sorti de sa jambe.

Il disait s'être battu contre une femme plus forte que lui. Cela faisait bien rire Myra mais moins quand on regardait dans quel état il était. Il devait vraiment bien aimer la jeune fille Stark pour c'être battu aussi férocement qu'à un chien à qui on aurait volé son os.

Sur la route Myra avait pu observer que Sandor était de plus en plus nerveux sur son cheval, il bougeait d'inconfort. Mais l'ennuie, Myra prenait ça comme un moment sacré. Quand elle avait chassé dans la forêt elle avait plus récupérer une branche souple et résistante, elle taillait la branche du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

C'était un arc qu'elle fabriquait du haut de son cheval, avec la dague que Sandor lui avait offert un peu plus tard. Quand elle eut fini avec le bois elle commença à tresser de fines tige pour qu'elles soient plus résistantes. Elle pourra l'utiliser pour tirer ses flèches qu'elle fabriquera elle-même aussi.

Sandor était à l'arrière de la troupe de soldat, il réfléchissait certainement, ou il avait peur. Myra fini enfin sa corde fine et l'accrocha fermement à son arc elle se mit en position visant au hasard devant elle sans flèche pour tester la corde son cheval avançant tous seul. Soudain le son de la voix de Sandor la fit sursauter, il était à son niveau et la regarda du coin de l'œil.

« J'ai toujours dit que les arcs était fait pour les hommes sans couilles. » Dit-il sur un ton sarcastique.

Myra ne bougea pas de sa position les muscles de ses bras tendu tenant son arc près à craquer, elle regarda Sandor du coin de l'œil puis ouvrit la bouche.

« Et moi j'ai toujours dit que t'était un con. » Dit-elle un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Sandor ne dit rien mais laissa échapper un rire de frustration. Elle avait eu le dernier mot, et il détestait ça.

« Tu conte tuer qui avec ça ? Demanda Sandor voulant à tous prit retirer cette idée de honte de sa tête.

-Je ne sais pas encore, je pense une bonne centaine de mort. Mais comment on tue des soldats déjà mort ? »Demanda-t-elle en posant son arc sur le devant de la selle.

Sandor la regarda ne sachant lui non plus répondre à cette question. Myra leva les yeux vers Sandor et compris que lui aussi ne le savait pas. Elle le baissa ensuite au sol et accrocha son arc à l'une des sacoches sur la croupe de son cheval brun et blanc.

Elle prit ensuite les rênes dans ses mains un long soupir s'échappant rapidement de ses poumons en feu. Soudain Thoros de Myr vain se mettre de l'autre coter de Myra voulant s'incruster dans la conversation.

Il regarda l'arc accrocher à la selle de Myra puis la regarda. Mais le regard ne fut pas rendu, Myra regardait fixement devant elle.

« C'est toi qui la fait ? » Demanda-t-il pour attirer son attention.

Myra tourna la tête vers Thoros un visage las.

« Oui. Dit-elle simplement en retournant son regard devant elle. Dit moi, comment on fait pour tuer quelqu'un de déjà mort ? Demanda-t-elle un air grave sur son visage blanc.

-Eh bien, ils craignent le feu. Répondit Thoros la regardant toujours.

-Bonne chose à savoir ! Dit-elle une touche amusée dans sa voix. Ils craignent le feu et nous en avons un qui craint le feu ! Dit-elle en jetant un regard vers Sandor.

-Tout le monde a peur de quelque chose ! Railla Sandor lui lançant un regard noir.

-C'est vrai Clegane. Renchérit Thoros.

-Et toi ? Tu crois que même les têtes de suseur de queue comme toi non pas peur de quelque chose ? Grommela Sandor en laissant échapper un rire.

-Bien sûr que si j'ai peur de quelque chose. Se défendit Thoros en regardant le chemin en face de lui.

-Et c'est quoi ? Demanda Myra fixant elle aussi le chemin devant elle.

-Je crains le jour où il n'y aura plus de bière ! Plaisanta Thoros en souriant.

-Tu m'étonne. Confirma Sandor.

-Vous les hommes. » Soupira Myra en secouant lentement la tête.

Il était temps de faire une pause, Beric et Thoros avaient décidé de faire une pause pour se revitaliser et dormir un peu. Myra en avait profité pour aller chercher du bois pour faire ses flèches et un feu.

Elle savait qu'elle boit était le mieux pour ses flèches, pour qu'elle soit assez légères et rapide. Myra avait demandé à Sandor s'il pouvait l'aider à transporter assez de bois pour un feu et de flèche.

Sandor l'avait suivi par habitude et l'aida volontiers. Dans la forêt, ils atteignirent une combe bien voyante. Sandor plaça quelque bout de boit qu'ils avaient déjà ramassé au passage.

« Bien, je n'est qu'à faire le tour par-là, et toi par là-bas. On se rejoint ici. »Dit-elle en pointant deux direction différent.

Ils étaient bien loin du camp mais au moins ils risqueraient de trouver de la nourriture et assez de bois. Myra prit alors la direction opposée et s'enfonça dans les broussailles.

Quand elle en ressorti et se retrouva face à une rivière. La rivière bouillonnait d'eau glacée. Myra prit le risque de plongé ses mains endolorit par le travail de son arc. Elle soupira quand l'eau glacée toucha ses mains abîmées.

Sandor, lui, avait pris la direction indiqué par Myra. Il y trouva beaucoup de bois sec et bon pour le feu. Mais il trouva aussi un feu éteint. Les braises étaient encore chaudes. Mais ses occupent avaient déjà levé le camp. Sandor senti son cœur se serré.

Ils n'étaient pas seuls. Soudain un cri retenti dans la forêt faisant s'envoler les oiseaux des arbres. Ainsi que des corbeaux.

Sandor déposa ses branches et courut du mieux qu'il pouvait vers la direction prise par Myra un peu plus tôt. Sa jambe lui criait de ralentir, mais Sandor préféra écouter son instinct lui criant de courir plus vite.

Il traversa les broussailles et se trouva devant la rivière. Il observa les alentour et vit au sol la sacoche de Myra ainsi que sa cape et quelque morceau d'habilles déchirer.

Sandor senti une monter de colère en lui, quand soudain, un nouveau cri retenti plus très loin de lui.

« AH ! Lâche-moi imbécile ! »

C'était la voix de Myra. Sandor longea la rivière quand il aperçut enfin Myra tenu par trois hommes près d'un buisson. Un autre était en face d'elle et tenait la dague que Sandor lui avait offerte.

« Quel joli objet ! Dit-il en tournant la dague dans ses doigts.

-Ne me toucher pas ou je vous couperais la queue pour vous la faire bouffer ! » Cracha Myra des yeux plein de haine.

Sandor se cacha derrière un buisson attendant le bon moment pour attaquer. S'il attaquerait maintenant, les hommes pourraient faire du mal à Myra d'avantage.

Soudain l'homme tenant la dague lâcha l'objet et abaissa son pantalon près à passer à l'acte. Sandor décida alors d'intervenir, il prit l'homme par derrière et avec son autre dague lui coupa le ventre. Il s'attaqua au prochain et lui trancha la gorge. Puis les deux dernier, il en prit l'un et lui planta sa dague dans le crane.

Myra, elle, prit sa dague laissée au sol et la planta entre les jambes du dernier survivant. Sandor la regarda achever l'homme puis lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Myra retint les derniers morceaux de tissu qui lui couvrait à peine sa peau blanche recouverte de sang maintenant. Sandor tenta de ne regarder que son visage, mais la tentation était bien trop forte. Il osa un petit regard sur les hanches de Myra, il s'aperçut vite une entaille sur les hanches de Myra.

Il plissa les yeux et s'aperçut que ce n'était pas des blessures récentes. Elles avaient déjà cicatrisé. Myra se leva difficilement et s'appuya sur Sandor de toutes ses forces, sa jambe lui faisait plus mal qu'avant.

Son visage se crispa de douleur et laissa échapper un petit cri quand elle crut tomber. Il ne restait plus grand-chose de ses habilles, mais au moins ils recouvraient la majorité de sa peau.

Il y avait un trou au niveau de ses coter descendant jusqu'à l'une de ses hanches. Il lui manquait aussi une manche et une de ses épaules étaient à découvert. Sandor lui servit d'appui jusqu'à la rivière ou il recouvra Myra de sa cape qui lui avait été arraché brutalement.

Quand elle fut recouverte complètement de sa cape elle lança ses yeux noirs dans ceux de Sandor. Il venait de la sauver une seconde fois. Elle savait maintenant que Sandor était quelqu'un sur qui elle pouvait avoir confiance pour protéger ses arrières.

Sandor s'arrêta dans ses mouvements et regarda Myra curieusement, elle le regardait avec un regard insistant. Il fronça les sourcils se demandant ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête à le regarder aussi longtemps.

Elle ne dit rien mai dégluti fortement en baissant la tête les yeux fermés, elle venait de se rappeler de quelque chose. Sandor se redressa et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Tout va bien, ils ne sont plus là. Dit-il pour la rassurer.

-Tout va bien ? S'étrangla Myra les yeux larges tournés vers lui. Et s'ils t'auraient tué ? Dit-elle les yeux remplis de tristesse et d'inquiétude.

-Ça te faciliterait le travail. Railla Sandor un regard plus sûr de lui. Tu n'auras plus à me tuer. »Dit-il sarcastique.

Myra franca les sourcils de nouveau et sera les poings.

« Tu regrettes de m'avoir sauvé une nouvelle fois ! Cracha-t-elle. Mais pourtant tu la fait. »

Elle détourna le regard de Sandor son cou commençant à la torturer de regarder en hauteur. Elle ferma ensuit les yeux quand Sandor ne répondit pas, elle s'attendait à une autre remarque déplacer venant du Chien, mais il ne dit rien et retira ses mains de ses épaules lentement.

Il baissa la tête en soupirant une fois encore de frustration, avait-il comprit que vivre seul était dur ? Il reposa son regard vers Myra et aperçut une larme coulé sur sa joue pâlit par le froid.

Elle frotta rapidement cette larme de sa joue d'un mouvement rapide avec le dos de sa main les sourcils froncer. Elle croisa ensuite les bras et lâcha une grande bouffé d'air.

« Tu n'étais pas obligé de le faire, mais pourtant tu la fait. Dit-elle un air sombre. Jamais ton frère ne l'aurais fait. Dit-elle de la haine sur le visage.

-Ne me compare pas avec mon frère ! Cracha Sandor son visage se crispant de dégout.

-Tu n'es pas comme ton frère, c'est lui que je tuerais, pas toi. » Dit-elle un sourire aux lèvres ne le regardant toujours pas.

Sandor senti au fond de lui un poids lourd se retirer au fond de lui. Il s'avait que quelque chose le retenait et maintenant ce poids était retirer de ses épaules.

Myra leva soudain les yeux vers Sandor les lèvres tremblant à cause du froid. Elle était face à lui les bras le long du corps. A quelque centimètre de Sandor, elle osa lever lentement la main jusqu'à toucher le visage intacte de Sandor.

Celui-ci fit un petit mouvement de recul au toucher froid de la peau de Myra, mais il ne retira pas la main de la femme qui le regardait avec du feu dans les yeux.

Il se tendit et coupa sa respiration quand il vit que la femme approchait dangereusement son visage du sien. Il glissa alors une main derrière la tête de Myra et une autre sur une hanche la rapprochant de lui jusqu'à se qu'ils ne soient plus que coller l'un à l'autre.

Myra ferma les yeux et rendit le baiser un peu brutale, mais elle aimait cela, la façon dont il l'avait pris conte son corps. A l'intérieur d'elle, son corps bouillonnait, elle ne voulait plus bouger et rester là ses lèvres devenu bleu par le froid contre les lèvres chaudes de Sandor.

Quand ils reculèrent lentement la tête Myra garda les yeux fermés. Sandor lui regardait avec peur sa réaction, avait-il fait le bon choix ?

La femme tremblant de froid ouvrit les yeux et regarda Sandor, elle posa alors sa deuxième main qu'elle avait laissé le long de son corps sur le coter du visage bruler de Sandor.

Elle avait ses deux mains posées sur les joues de Sandor, elle s'avança alors d'un mouvement rapide pour reposer ses lèvres contre celle de Sandor. Il prit une prise plus ferme sur le corps de la femme la coulant plus contre lui. Il avait sa main droite dans le dos de Myra et son autre main dans sa nuque ses cheveux glissant entre ses doigts.

Soudain ils furent coupés dans leur parade par les cris de Thoros et Beric, ils c'étaient lancés à leur recherche an s'apercevant qu'ils n'étaient plus là.

Myra et Sandor s'éloignèrent lentement regardant la direction des cris Beric et de Thoros. Ils apparurent soudain, Thoros regarda Myra de la tête aux pieds en voyant les habilles déchirer de la femme.

« Tous va bien ? Demanda Thoros d'un air inquiet.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Beric.

-Je me suis fait attaquer par des hommes et Sandor est venu. » Dit-elle ne posant plus un regard sur Sandor.

Beric et Thoros ne posèrent plus aucune questions, ils se dirigèrent tous alors au camp récupérant les branches qu'ils avaient ramassé. Il y en avait assez pour faire plusieurs feux.

Après un bon diner, Sandor s'allongea sur une selle pour se reposer en paix. Myra fit de même à coter de Sandor.

Elle ferma les yeux un sourire sur les lèvres en repensant à la scène qui venait de se passer, l'image du visage de Sandor s'illuminer ne pouvait pas se détacher de sa tête.

Son bonheur était comblé, rien que le fait que Sandor éprouvait quelconque sentiment pour elle la rendait heureuse, et… victorieuse.


	7. Chapter 7

**Un gout de vengeance**

 **Chapitre 7**

La neige ne cessait pas de tomber, le ciel était couvert. On ne pouvait même pas voir à quelque mètre devant nous. Les yeux plisser Beric tentait de voir à devant lui pour guidé sa troupe au mur.

A ses coter Thoros ne dit pas un mot, Myra, elle se mit au coter de Beric.

« Beric, nous devrions attendre que la neige cesse. Demanda-t-elle en mettant sa capuche sur la tête.

-Les morts n'attendent pas. Dit-il en continuant d'avancer.

-Je t'en prie Beric, il faut nous arrêter. La troupe ne tient plus sur leurs chevaux. Supplia Myra des yeux fatigués. Nous n'avons qu'à trouver une ferme abandonné.

-Bien, je vais alors envoyer des éclaireurs. Déclara-t-il en arrêtant son cheval.

-Laisse-moi y aller, j'ai une très bonne vue. Demanda Myra en arrêtant son cheval.

-Très bien, mais fait attention ou tu mets les pattes. »Dit-il en regardant la neige tomber.

Myra sourit et mis au galop son cheval, elle fit les alentours pour trouver une petite ferme abandonner. Elle revint alors sur ses pas pour donner confirmation à Beric.

La troupe suivit alors Myra jusqu'à la ferme. Ils préparèrent du feu et envoya des chasseurs y compris Myra, elle était l'une des meilleures chasseuses de la troupe.

Sandor resta avec Beric et Thoros pour préparer l'endroit où dormir. Sandor s'inquiétait un peu que Myra ne revienne pas, mais il savait qu'elle savait se débrouiller seule.

Il se souvint de Myra qui l'embrassait dans la forêt qui semble bien loin maintenant pour lui. Quand il eut fini de mettre des draps au sol Sandor sorti pour couper du bois.

Avec sa hache qu'il avait précieusement gardé il coupa quelque tronc d'arbre pour faire plusieurs feu pour que tous les hommes, et femme ait chaud cette nuit.

Mais soudain, alors qu'il coupait une rondelle de bois il vit quelqu'un au loin marcher vers lui. Quand la personne s'approcha il put observer qu'elle boitait. Il se crispa alors qu'il reconnut Anonda, la femme qu'il avait rencontrée dans le petit village de Ray.

« Anonda ? Dit-il surpris.

-Tu me croyais morte n'est-ce pas ? Dit-elle avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Non, je me suis enfui avec les derniers sans bannière qui me restait.

-C'était une armée ? Demanda-t-il sarcastique.

-Mon armée. Renchérit-elle. C'est moi qui ai ordonné de détruire le village de Père Ray. » Dit-elle victorieuse.

Sandor ne répondit pas mais pris sa hache dans une meilleur prise. Anonda, elle, fit un signe derrière elle montrant plusieurs hommes armé s'approcher dangereusement.

« A l'heure que nous parlons, Myra est peut-être déjà morte, ou violer. Dit-elle en souriant encore plus son regard froid sur Sandor. J'ai récupère tous les anciens sans bannières que je pouvais, et ils veulent tous la même chose. Dit-elle en s'approchant de Sandor. La tête de Beric. »Chuchota-elle.

Sandor ne bougea pas et regarda tous les hommes derrière elle, il prit une grande inspiration et cria alors.

« Tout le monde dehors nous somme attaquer ! »

Toute la troupe sortie alors pour venir combattre les anciens sans bannières. Sandor sorti alors son épée et embrocha un homme qui c'était jeter sur lui. Il enfila plusieurs combattant quand soudain il se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec un homme, il avait sa lame sur la gorge de Sandor, il pensait que c'était fini pour lui.

Mais il ne vit juste une pointe de flèche traverser l'œil de l'homme le laissant agoniser. Il retira sa lame et tomba en arrière. Sandor le regarda tomber puis leva les yeux vers la lisière de la forêt. C'était Myra, elle avait un genou à terre et tirait des flèches provenant d'un archer au sol à coter d'elle.

Elle tirait très rapidement éliminant une bonne partie des gardes. Mais soudain un homme apparut derrière elle et la prit par le cou, Sandor s'avança en travers la bataille pour venir en aide. Mais Anonda se mit à travers son chemin lui donnant un coup de bois dans la tête, elle avait pris une grosse branche qui était sur le coter.

Sandor tomba alors au sol dans les vapes. Il vit au loin Myra se faire tirer en arrière dans les buissons suivi de ses cris de douleur, l'homme lui tenait fermement une poigner de cheveux.

…

Sandor reprit ses esprits, quand il ouvrit les yeux il était attaché à un arbre assis au sol, derrière lui se tenait Beric et Thoros eux aussi attacher au même arbre. Sandor parcourut la place du regard cherchant Myra, mais pour le moment aucune trace de la guérisseuse.

Il souffla de frustration en voyant les soldats autour d'un feu en ricanant comme des crétins. Soudain Anonda arriva dans la combe Myra derrière elle, les mains ligotées et un œil tout noir. Elle avait dû se prendre de sacré coup pour être dans ces états. Le Limier senti son cœur se serré dans sa poitrine quand Anonda poussa Myra pour qu'elle s'assit plus loin à un autre arbre.

« Voilà une sacré surprise ! Dit-elle en souriant. La seule femme de la bande, je me demande comment tous ses hommes ont pu se retenir ! Dit-elle très fort en regardant ses gardes qui riaient avec elle. En tous cas, ici, ça ne sera pas pareille. » Dit-elle soudainement froidement la fixant.

Soudain Anonda sorti la dague de Myra de derrière sa cape et la pointa vers son visage pour bien la regarder. Elle regarda ensuite Myra un air meurtri.

Elle approcha la lame lentement du visage de Myra et prit une mèche de cheveux, elle sourit lentement.

Mais Myra n'avait toujours rien dit et même pas bouger. Anonda regarda ensuite la lame et perça la fine peau de la joue de Myra, mais celle-ci ne broncha toujours pas. Anonda fronça les sourcils et regarda le sang couler sur la lame argentée.

« Tu joues toujours à la plus forte, mais à ce jeu-là tu ne gagneras pas. »Dit-elle en pointant la lame vers son propre visage pour regarder le sang perler.

« Si tu ne sens rien peut-être que lui, ci. »Dit-elle en regardant toujours la lame.

Myra leva la tête et regarda Anonda dans le visage. Elle prit une inspiration et d'un coup de pied elle enfonça le coteau dans l'œil de la femme diabolique. Anonda se redressa en hurlant avant de tomber au sol.

Myra sourit puis regarda les hommes qui c'étaient lever. Ils s'approchèrent de Myra en récupérant la lame de l'œil de la femme morte.

Il la pointa vers Myra en respirant fortement.

« Tu vas la regretter ! Dit-il avec rage.

-Comme c'est mignon, des hommes qui ce fait mener en laisse par une putain. » Dit-elle avec rage un sourire mesquin.

L'homme bougea d'inconfort puis se lécha les lèvres.

« Elle c'était peut-être une putain, mais maintenant ça va changer. Dit-il pointant le coteau dans le visage de Myra. Je crois qu'on à retrouver ca remplaçante. »Dit-il en regardant Myra de haut en bas.

Myra dégluti et leva légèrement la tête en fixant l'homme menaçant. Il se leva en rangeant sa lame sur sa ceinture.

« Détacher là, et amener la moi. »Dit-il la regardant de haut.

Sandor ne savais pas encore ce que l'homme allait faire, mais il savait que ce n'était pas quelque chose de bon.

« Donner lui une épée, voyons ce qu'elle c'est faire. »Dit-il en prenant son épée.

Il se positionna au combat face à Myra qui avait pris son épée dans ses mains. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, ils se tournèrent ensuite autour. Sandor s'aperçut vite que Myra boitait beaucoup. Myra attendit une attaque et se déplaça difficilement sur le coter. L'homme rugit alors, Myra était presque tomber à terre à cause de sa jambe.

Myra frappa son épée contre celle de l'homme et le repoussa, elle n'avait pas assez de force, mais pour le moment elle arrivait à se protéger. Mais soudain, l'homme claqua sa lame à plat dans l'arrière de la jambe de la femme, elle tomba à terre en hurlant. Sandor se mit alors à bouger pour se démêler de la corde.

L'homme leva son épée pour donner le coup de grâce, mais soudain, un bruit de métal fit arrêter tous mouvement à Sandor. Il leva les yeux et vit l'épée de Myra contre celle de l'homme. Elle avait réussi à lever son épée à temps.

Elle leva alors la tête vers l'homme un visage froid et sombre à glacer le sang, elle se leva lentement tenant avec une main l'épée. Et quand elle fit debout face à l'homme elle dévia sa trajectoire et donna plusieurs coups avec sa lame contre celle qui essayait de la transpercer.

Sandor n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Myra était devenue comme une autre personne, elle combattait comme lui auparavant contre Brienne de Thors. Elle repoussa l'homme jusqu'à l'arbre de Sandor et d'un coup fort dans l'épée de l'homme il coupa la corde.

Sandor se dépêcha alors de se lever pour prendre son épée et combattre les autres soldats. Dans un cri de rage il tua plusieurs hommes.

Mais soudain un cri le coupa sans on combat, il tourna la tête et vit Myra à genou son épée à coter d'elle au sol, elle avait la lame de l'homme dans son ventre, cacher par sa cape.

Sandor se dirigea alors vers elle en courant, mais un homme lui barra le passage. Il lui coupa la tête et reposa son regard sur Myra, elle levait la tête vers l'homme et se releva, elle poussa d'un coup de pied l'homme qui tomba au sol.

Elle posa sa main sur ses cotes blessées, elle se dirigea alors vers son arc qui n'était qu'a quelque pas d'elle. Sandor vit au loin un homme lui foncée dessus. Sandor se mit entre son épée contre sa hache, Myra tomba en arrière une main devant elle en regardant Sandor se battre devant elle.

Sandor repoussa l'homme l'emmenant plus loin, Myra en profita pour chercher son arc à quatre pattes. Elle le prit dans ses mains et se positionna un genou à terre visant un soldat.

Elle tira une flèche en pleine tête de l'homme qui lui avait transpercé les cotes, puis à un autre. Un œil fermer et les doigts serrant le bois de son arc fraichement tailler.

Sandor lui trancha une gorge puis une tête, il s'arrêta un instant pour souffler et regarda autour de lui, ils en avaient presque fini, il ne restait plus que quelque homme.

Après les avoir achever Myra posa son arc au sol en soufflant son genou à terre et une main posé sur son genou. Elle regarda Sandor puis lui sourit un regard plein de douleur.

Sandor s'approcha d'elle pour l'aider à se relever, il lui tendit la main et la souleva lentement. Elle s'appuya sur son bras et posa rapidement sa main sur ses cotes pour pas que plus de sang ne s'échappe.

Sandor la mit assise sur un tronc coupé, il regarda alors la plaie qui n'arrêtait pas de saigner. Il regarda ensuite Beric et Thoros qui approchait.

« Elle perds beaucoup de beaucoup de sang, Clegane. » Dit Beric en la regardant.

Sandor ne dit rien et appuya doucement sa main sur ses cotes pour cesser l'hémorragie, Myra perdait de plus en plus de force et connaissance. Elle respirait très fort et rapidement. Elle ne manquait plus que de tomber en arrière, mais Sandor la rattrapa par l'épaule. Thoros lui se mit derrière elle pour la tenir.

« Il faut qu'on l'emmène à l'intérieur. »Dit Sandor en la prenant dans ses bras.

Il la déposa ensuite sur les draps qu'il avait préparés près de la cheminer encore éteinte. Thoros apporta les buches et les mit à bruler. Myra avait les yeux fermés mais était encore consciente. Elle bougeait légèrement les mains et la tête, la douleur était insupportable.

Sandor déchira alors le tissu au niveau de la plaie et regarda les yeux plisser de douleur pour la femme. Elle devait beaucoup souffrir, il y avait une grosse entaille juste entre deux côtes, mais c'était profond.

Sandor prit alors une gourde d'eau et passa le liquide sur la blessure, la femme leva la main au contacte froid. Mais Sandor ignora et continua, il prit alors une aiguille et du fil dans la sacoche de Myra qu'elle avait posé sur la table.

Il commença alors à transpercer la peau de la blesser pour refermer au plus vite la plaie, il n'avait pas sur lui de lait de pavot pour qu'elle ne souffre pas, alors il fit sens.

Myra prit soudainement le bras de Sandor des larmes débordant de ses yeux fermé. Elle n'était pas complètement consciente mais pouvait sentir la douleur.

Quand il eux fini il coupa le fil avec ses dans et recouvrit la plaie avec un morceau de tissu. Myra relâcha sa prise sur le bras de Sandor et se laissa tomber dans les draps.

Sandor la regarda alors se calmer et lui prit la main, il savait que même s'il avait fait le minimum le plus rapidement possible, sa blessure allait la suivre.

Il mouilla ensuite un autre morceau de tissu et nettoya le sang qui avait coulé autour de la plaie. Il passa ensuite sur le ventre de la femme maintenant endormit. Puis il repassa sur la plaie pour aller sur sa hanche, il déchira un peu plus son habille quand soudain il aperçut des marques sur sa peau.

Il regarda de plus près et vit que c'était des coupures profondes qui dataient déjà de quelque année. Il regarda ensuite le visage de Myra qui dormait profondément. Il mit la couverture sur Myra pour la laisser se reposer et se leva vers Thoros et Beric qui attendait un peu plus loin.

« Alors ? Demanda Thoros.

-Elle c'est endormit. Dit Beric en regardant la femme coucher dans les draps. Elle va sens sortir, ne temps fait pas Clegane, elle est forte. »Dit-il en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Sandor.

Sandor regarda le sol puis acquiesça. Thoros se dirigea alors vers Myra et examina la plaie.

« Il est vrai que c'est pas beau à voir. Dit-il en remettant la couverture sur elle. Il faudra la surveiller, elle risque d'attraper une maladie en plus. »Dit-il en regardant Sandor.

Sandor soupira de frustration puis s'assis un peu plus loin. Combien de temps sa blessure se refermera ?

…

Le bruit de sa respiration, elle n'entendait que ça. Elle senti une très forte chaleur sur ses cotes, comme si sa peau prenait feu. Myra posa alors une main sur sa plaie. Elle regarda ensuite autour d'elle, Sandor était assis la tête dans ses bras sans doute endormit.

Myra se décida alors de se lever, la chaleur sur ses cotes devenait gênante et insupportable. Elle ouvrit la porte et trébucha dans la neige la tête la première. Sandor sursauta au bruit et sorti son épée en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Mais quand il aperçut Myra coucher sur le ventre dans la neige il rangea rapidement son épée. Il vain alors rapidement l'aider à se relever.

Myra ne l'avait pas vue immédiatement et commençait à se faire un tas de neige pour le poser sur sa plaie brulante. Sandor s'arrêta alors et l'observa un court instant.

« Myra ? » Demanda-t-il en se baissant à coter d'elle.

Myra sursauta en laissant échapper un gémissement de peur. Elle regarda un instant Sandor puis regarda autour d'elle.

« Myra ? Pourquoi es-tu sorti ? Demanda Sandor en lui prenant les mains.

-Je… J'avais… Chaud… Sa me brulait et je suis …. Sorti. » Bafouilla-t-elle en tremblant de froid.

Sandor la prit alors dans ses bras à nouveau et l'emmena dans la ferme pour qu'elle se mette au chaud. Il la posa délicatement sur les draps et la recouvrit.

Il avait de grosse serne sous les yeux, Myra comprit qu'il ne dormait plus. Elle posa alors sa main sur la joue droite de Sandor alors qu'il mettait encore les draps par-dessus elle.

Sandor s'arrêta dans ses mouvement et la regarda perplexe, Myra approcha alors ses lèvres pour venir les coller sur celles de Sandor. Ils fermèrent les yeux un instant front contre front. Sandor regarda ensuite Myra dans les yeux et continua de l'embrasser en se mettant plus au-dessus d'elle pour être dans une position plus confortable.

Le grésillement des buches bruler à coter d'eux et la chaleur donnait une atmosphère sereine dans la pièce. Sandor et Myra savait maintenant qu'ils ne pouvaient plus se séparer.

…


	8. Chapter 8

**Un goût de vengeance**

 **Chapitre 8**

Sandor c'était endormit auprès de Myra cette nuit. Il ne voulait plus la quitter, son cœur lui appartenait maintenant. Thoros de Myr et Beric décida de le réveilla tôt le matin.

« Clegane, réveille-toi. »Dit calmement Thoros.

Sandor ouvrit les yeux et le regarda, il avait encore son bras autour du corps endormit de Myra. Il se leva alors et sorti avec eux pour chasser.

Il ramena alors un lapin pour Myra et pour qu'elle reprenne des forces. Il le cuit et le donna à Myra. Celle-ci c'était redresser dans les peaux de bêtes pour mieux manger, mais sa plaie empirait et ne montrait aucun signe de guérison.

Sandor était très inquiet pour elle. Il se retira alors pour la laisser se reposer et rejoignit à l'extérieur Thoros et Beric.

« Alors ? Demanda Thoros en le voyant arriver.

-Elle s'affaibli, et sa blessure continuer d'empirer. Dit Sandor en regardant ses mains couvert du sang de Myra. Mais elle est forte, je le sais.

-C'est vrai, elle est très forte. Mais les gens fort meurent toujours en premier, et toi tu n'es pas fort Clegane. Dit Thoros en le regardant du coin de l'œil. Elle ci.

-Un jour, on m'a dit qu'il ne fallait mieux aimer personne. Si tu aimes, tu es faible. Tu deviens faible au moment que tu comprends que tu aimes cette personne, car à ce moment-là, tu la voix mourir sous tes yeux et tu n'auras rien pu faire pour la sauver. » Dit Beric en regardant le petit feu devant lui.

Sandor leva son regard sur Beric et fronça les sourcils, il se questionna un instant, voulait-il dire que Myra allait mourir ? Il regarda alors ses mains et se crispa rien que l'idée d'avoir son sang sur ses mains le mettait mal à l'aise.

Thoros et Beric savait quelque chose que lui ne savait pas, il posa alors ses yeux sur les flammes cherchant une vision de l'avenir de Myra. Mais il ne vit que des buches brûler.

« Cette nuit, j'ai vue quelque chose, Clegane. Dit Thoros en regardant dans les flammes. Le Maitre de la lumière m'a montré la mort, et jamais il ne ment. » Dit-il en regardant Sandor à nouveau.

Sandor se figea et senti son sang se figer dans ses veines. Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai, Myra ne pouvait pas mourir, pas dans ses conditions.

« Et comment je pourrais la sauver ? Demanda Sandor un sourcil lever.

-Tu ne peux pas, personne ne le peux. Dit Thoros en soupirant les yeux rempli de colère. La mort prendra ce qui lui appartient cette nuit, et il faudra que tu sois près. Dit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule c'est ça ?! Cria soudainement Sandor en se levant fixant Thoros d'un air menaçant. Ça t'amuse de me voir faible ?! Je ne suis pas faible ! Et elle ne mourra pas t'en que je serais en vie ! »Cria Sandor en pointant la maison du doigt.

Il se retourna pour retrouver Myra en laissant Thoros et Beric derrière lui. Sandor entra dans la maison et s'assis sur le banc plongeant sa tête dans ses grandes mains en soupirant.

Il tenta de se calmer mais ses mains tremblaient et son cœur battait vite dans sa poitrine. Il regarda Myra un instant avec des yeux triste, tous cela n'était pas vrai, Sandor ne les croyait pas. Soudain Myra gémit puis remua lentement dans les draps faisant réagir Sandor. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main.

Myra leva alors les yeux vers lui des larmes coulant sur ses joues, son visage était crisper de douleur et ses yeux étaient vitreux. Elle sera alors la main de Sandor et ouvrit la bouche.

« Sandor. Murmura-t-elle en fermant un instant les yeux, puis elle les rouvrit. Je vais mourir ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Non, tu ne peux pas mourir. » Dit Sandor en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Elle se redressa alors et souleva la couverture pour montrer une grosse plaie purulente, Sandor avait fait tout son possible pour la soigner, mais sen plantes il ne pouvait rien faire, et avec l'arrivée des neiges, toutes les plantes étaient morte.

« Sandor, mon corps n'a plus de force pour ce battre. Dit-elle ses yeux se fermant lentement dans la douleur. Je ne supporte plus la douleur, il faut me tuer tout de suite. Dit-elle en resserrant sa prise sur la main de Sandor.

-Non, jamais je ne ferais ça. Dit Sandor en regardant le visage de Myra.

-Il le faut, nous savons tous les deux que je n'en n'aie plus pour très longtemps. Dit-elle sa gorge se serrant la douleur devenant de plus en plus aigüe.

-Myra, je… je ne peux pas faire ça.

-Fais-le ! Je t'en supplie ! »Supplia Myra de grosses larmes s'échappant de ses yeux.

Sandor se crispa de nouveau et pinça ses lèvres entre elles en regardant le feu à coter de lui ses yeux emplie de douleur.

« Je t'en prie, fait le pour moi. »Murmura-t-elle en lui tendant sa dague.

Sandor regarda la dague et le prit lentement dans ses mains. Il posa son regard sur Myra puis fronça le sourcil. Il secoua la tête lentement de droite à gauche puis baissa la tête.

La lune commençait déjà à briller dans le ciel et Myra souffrait de plus en plus, elle serrait de moins en moins fort la main de Sandor. Soudain Myra ouvrit les yeux et regarda Sandor.

« Sandor… Promet moi… promet moi que tu continueras d'aller vers la montagne et que tu les suivras, là-bas… tu trouveras ce que tu as toujours voulut… et là-bas tu trouveras la mort de ton frère. Murmura-t-elle entre ses gémissements d'agonie. Je serais là, à tes coter quand tu le vaincras. »Dit-elle en posant une main sur ses cotes blesser.

« Je te le promet, Myra. Dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Je sais que tu y arriveras. »Dit-elle en posant sa main sur sa joue.

Elle descendit ensuite sa main sur le manche de la dague ou la main de Sandor était posée, Sandor la pointa alors au-dessus du cœur de Myra près à donner le coup de grâce.

Myra lui sourit puis Sandor enfonça en plein cœur la dague. Myra laissa échapper un gémissement puis du sang s'échappa de sa bouche giclant sur le visage de Sandor.

Sandor ferma les yeux un instant coupant son souffle, il ne pouvait plus voir son visage remplie de douleur. Quand les gémissements de douleurs cessèrent Sandor regarda Myra à nouveau. Elle avait les yeux ouverts fixant le plafond avec un long filet de sang dégoulinant le long de sa bouche.

Sandor ferma alors ses yeux puis la couvrit entièrement de sa couverture. Il se leva alors et prit le cadavre qu'il avait bien enroulé dans la couverture.

Il sorti et la posa dans la neige en attendant qu'il aille préparer un buché. Thoros s'approcha alors du corps et regarda une dernière fois le visage de Myra, il fronça les sourcils puis remit la couverture.

Sandor revint un peu plus tard avec de gros morceau de bois, il les positionna pour faire le bucher. Thoros pensait que Sandor était allé pleurer la mort de Myra pendant qu'il cherchait le bois, mais jamais il ne l'avouera.

Il vain alors aidé Sandor à préparer le bucher. Sandor posa ensuite le corps sur le bois et alluma un grand feu, il se positionna à coter et regarda le corps brûler ses yeux perdu dans le vague.

La tristesse l'envahissait pour la première fois sous les yeux de Thoros. Sandor prononça quelque mot avant de lever les yeux au ciel pour regarder les braises voler dans le ciel.

« Je n'avais pas envie de devoir la tuer une deuxième fois. »Dit-il ne quittant pas le ciel obscur des yeux.

Thoros le regarda mais ne dit rien, il voyait à telle point Sandor souffrait. Beric, lui, était de l'autre coter du bucher à regarder les flammes dévorer le corps.

…

Sandor prit alors le cheval de Myra pour continuer son chemin, il avait fait une promesse, et il la tiendra. Il suivra Beric et Thoros jusqu'à la montagne.

L'image du visage de Myra s'éteindre de sa vie le hantait durent la nuit, il n'arrivait toujours pas croire qu'elle était morte. Il resta longtemps en arrière de la troupe pour rester seul dans ses pensées.

Mais Thoros le rejoignit très vite pour lui tenir compagnie, il ne dit rien mais resta à coter de lui.

« La mort nous suit partout Clegane. » Déclara-t-il.

Sandor ne réagit pas mais la phrase tournait dans sa tête, la mort des autres ne lui faisait rien, mais cette fois ci c'était bien différent. Beric avait raison, nous nous apercevons trop tard des gens que nous aimons.

Thoros tendit alors une peau de vin à Sandor, Sandor le regarda et la prit, il bue de grosse gorger puis la rendit à Thoros. Il renifla un instant puis referma plus sa cape. Le froid devenait mordent, mais malgré sa Sandor ne disait plus un seul mot.

Soudain il regarda ses mains à nouveau pour y voir le vieux sang sur ses mains, il prit ensuite sa dague et la regarda. Il laissa échapper un grognement puis de la rage lui monta, il leva les yeux devant lui en respirant très fort.

Il devait tuer pour se libéré de se mal qui le rongeait. Il regarda ensuite Thoros en regard meurtrier sur le visage.

La route était longue et silencieuse, mais pour le moment Sandor n'avait qu'en tête de tuer pour soulager son esprit, plus le chemin était long plus son envie de tuer devenait grand.

La troupe c'était arrêter plusieurs fois, plusieurs nuit. Mais Sandor n'arrivait pas à se détendre. Ses muscles devenait douloureux tellement ils étaient crisper. Il ne parlait plus non plus, son cœur devenait noir, même la mort ne lui faisait plus peur.

Mais durent une nuit, alors que tout le monde dormait, Sandor c'était lever pour se balader dans une petite forêt. Il y rencontra un arbre ou on vénérait les anciens dieux. Il regarda le visage gravé dedans et se posa une question.

Mais cette question n'avait aucun sens pour lui. Il se mit alors à genoux devant l'arbre et laissa une larme couler sur sa joue brûler. Dans ce silence Sandor n'écoutait plus que les battements de son cœur et le souffle froid dans les branches.

Il releva la tête et regarda le visage graver dans le bois, il prit ensuite la dague et la planta dans le sol. Avec un cri de rage il se releva, il récupéra alors la dague et s'enfuit de la forêt pour retourner vers le camp.

Sandor en souffrait, mais il ne voulait pas le montrer aux autre, il pourrait laisser croire qu'il est faible. Il s'assit auprès de Thoros et Beric pour se changer les idées, il voulait penser un peu à autre chose.

« L'un de nos garde on aperçut un pont ou on pourrait traverser. Dit Thoros en regardant Beric.

-Il est sûr que nous pouvons le traverser ? Demanda-t-il.

-Certain. »

Beric se leva alors et éteignit le feu pour se mettre en route, il se tourna ensuite vers Sandor.

« Tu tien le coup Clegane ? Demanda-t-il d'un air triste.

-Je tiendrais plus long que toute ces petites filles affolée. » Grommela Sandor en désignant du regard les autres hommes.

Beric le regarda d'un air amurer, il admirait son courage, et il ne manquait pas de mot.

« Bien mettons nous en route alors. »Cria-t-il en faisant un signe à tout le monde de se lever.

Toute la troupe se levèrent alors, mais soudain l'un d'eux se mis à crier pour attirer l'attention sur lui. Sandor le regarda alors de loin, il c'était jeter sur un corps en rugissant de rage.

Etaient-ils en train de se battre ? Beric et Thoros le rejoignit alors d'un pas rapide.

« Non ! Mon frère ! »Cira l'homme en s'apitoyant sur le corps qui ne bougeait plus.

Thoros prit le pou de l'homme et fit un signe de tête négatif à Beric.

« Brûlon le corps, il ne faut pas que les morts le prenne avec eux. »Ordonna Beric en se dirigeant vers Sandor.

« Ça n'est pas le premier, et ni le dernier. Dit-il en soupirant. Nous ne sommes plus beaucoup à présent, il faudra être vigilant. Dit-il en regardant ses peu d'homme bruler le corps de l'homme déchut.

-Ca ne te fait rien de voir tes hommes crever comme des mouches ? Demanda Sandor en plissant les yeux.

-Avec la guerre et l'hiver qu'y s'amène avec tout le reste, on s'y fait vite. » Dit-il en se tournant pour donner une tape amical sur l'épaule de Sandor et se dirigea vers son cheval qui se trouvait derrière.

Sandor le regarda partir vers son cheval et jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers le cadavre qui brûlait. Il se dirigea enfin vers le cheval de Myra qu'il avait gardé depuis deux semaines après sa mort tragique.

Il monta sur son cheval et lui ordonna d'avancer d'un coup de talon, il suivit Beric jusqu'au pont.

« J'espère que ton petit éclaireur avait raison. Dit Sandor pas rassurer de passer sur ce vieux pont en ruine.

-Nous allons passer un par un. » Dit Beric en faisant un signe de main aux autre derrière lui.

Chacun passa l'un après l'autre, Sandor se prépara à passer quand soudain le pont se mis à grincer. Son cheval fit un pas en arrière en hennissent.

« Aller avance. »Ordonna Sandor en donnant des coups de talon.

Mais l'animal continua de reculer en baissant la tête.

« Laisse-moi passé ! »Cria un des hommes et mis son cheval au trot pour passer devant Sandor.

Son cheval posa une patte sur le pont puis une autre, l'une après l'autre. Mais quand il vint au milieu le bois craqua et le pont s'écroula sous le poids de l'animal et de son cavalier.

Sandor regarda l'homme tomber dans la rivière ainsi que son cheval, il ne pouvait que les regarder, personne ne pouvait les aidées de cette situation. Beric ouvrit la bouche pour crier mais rien ne vain, il était impuissant face à cette épreuve.

Sandor entendit un dernier cri de l'animal puis un de l'homme. Ils se noyaient dans les eaux noires pour se faire emporter par le courant. Sandor vit encore au loin les corps s'écouler dans la rivière profonde.

« Nous allons trouver un autre pont plus solide pour vous rejoindre. »Dit Sandor en regardant Beric au loin.

Beric hocha la tête et continua sur le chemin entre les champs. Sandor mis son cheval au galop et longea la rivière suivit de quatre autre hommes. Il regarda au loin pour trouver un pont sur, puis il vit enfin un pont.

Mais quelque chose attira son regard au loin, il y avait d'autre cavalier. Quatre pour être plus précis. Il longeait la colline de l'autre côté de la rivière, ils ne les avaient pas encore remarqués.

Sandor chercha un drapeau ou un insigne, mais de là où il se trouvait il ne pouvait pas le voir, et le soleil était juste derrière ses quatre guerrier. Il vit que leur meneur portait un casque et une grosse armure argenter brillant sous la lumière du soleil.

Il plissa les yeux quand les rayons du soleil traversèrent le feuillage auxquelles il était couvert lui et les autres membres du groupe.

« Rester grouper et faite vous discret. »Dit-il en faisant un signe de main derrière lui.

Ils le suivirent tous en silence sans rien dire en se baissant sur leurs chevaux. Il traversa alors le pont comme si de rien n'était. Ils passèrent l'un après l'autre quand soudain les cavaliers ou soldats s'arrêtèrent pour se mettre face au sans bannière restant.

Ils les regardaient de loin mais ne bougeait pas, ils étaient à quelque mètre d'eux mais les voyait très bien. Sandor les regarda du coin de l'œil mais les ignora. Enfin ils atteignirent l'autre coter et rejoignit Beric et Thoros avec le reste des hommes. Beric les avaient aussi vue mais ne les quitta pas du regard.

« Tu sais qui sont ses peaux de cul là-bas ? Demanda Sandor en se mettant à coter de Beric toujours sur leurs chevaux.

\- Peut-être des nouveaux. Dit Thoros un peu plus en arrière.

-Je ne pense pas qu'une nouvelle maison a été créée entre temps avec l'arrivée des neiges. Dit Beric en plissant les yeux.

-Je ne voix par leurs bannières. Dit Sandor. A moins que ce soit des sans bannières ? Des autres, encore ? Dit Sandor en les regardant fixement.

-Je pense qu'ils attendent pour attaquer. Dit Beric.

-S'il voulait nous attaquer ils l'auraient déjà fait. Renchérit Thoros.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent ? » Dit Sandor.

Soudain l'un d'eux se rapprocha du meneur tenant son cheval comme s'il allait foncer sur eux. Mais le chef ne bougea pas et resta calme.

« Je me demande ce qu'ils complotent. »Grogna Sandor pas à l'aise.

Ils portaient tous une armure grise avec des cottes de maille, mais le chef était le seul à porter une armure aussi grande et qui avait l'air pesante. Soudain, l'homme qui c'était déplacer près de son chef se remit en retrait laissant son chef en avant. Sandor s'attendit à un affront mais leurs chef leva la main et reparti en retrait suivit des autres partant derrière la colline. Sandor les vit disparaitre avec seulement le son des sabots de leurs chevaux et de leurs armures grinçantes.

« Ils vont certainement revenir. Dit Thoros en regardant à l'horizon.

-Je le crains. »Répondit Beric en retournant son cheval pour continuer leur route.

…


End file.
